One of Them
by When-Plushies-Attack
Summary: Mikan ,a nerdy freshmen, had 3 rules she could never break. 1. Stand out 2. offend someone 3. Grab Natsume Hyuugas attention. Unfortunately number 3 wasn't an option....NxM WARNING: Rated T for a reason! REAL chapter 12 updated!...3 Hiatus.
1. Them

**One of them **

**Summary: **If you were counting on an average high school fic you over looked two things. 1, Natsume ( A studly Jock) 2, Mikan (out spoken nerd). Anything can happen...

**Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice **

**Chapter 1, "Them" **

Mikan Sakura stood her full 5 feet 6 inches and stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. Her long honey-brunette hair was pulled into a messy bun that sat on the back of her head, strands of loose hair fell to side framing her face. Her warm chocolate colored eyes were hidden beneath large, round spectacles. She turned away from the mirror and grabbed her book bag walking to the door. Yes its true she was a nerd and as a nerd setting out on her first day of high school she rushed through a mental list of things not to do.

Stand out.

Offend anyone in any form.

Grab Natsume Hyuuga's (Biggest Jock in history) attention.

She shuddered at the thought of number 3. Natsume Hyuuga had to be the most popular guy in history she wasn't sure how much more popular someone could be. He was a pronounced prodigy(possibly genius) and extremely rich, not to mention impossibly good looking. To be noticed by him would be instant popularity or instant death. She wasn't planning to take chances.

He already had a selected group of popular and untouchable friends. First came Ruka Nogi, Natsume's right hand man and best friend, messing with him would be like messing with Natsume. Second came Hotaru Imai, the saying was she can make or break you, you want to be in her favor. Third was Yuu, the class rep. and a straight A student, destined for Harvard. Fourth was Kokoro with his unnerving smile, you never know what he's thinking. Everyone wanted to be them or be with them.

Mikan didn't exactly like Natsume from what she heard but she wasn't one to judge. Though the rumors _were_ spread throughout Japan. He killed someone with one glare, he's dated over 100 girls so on. In fact he was so popular with women that some people started to call him Casanova.

She took a deep breath and entered the classroom where multiple groups chatted. Even though only a few people spared her a glance she still felt nervous. She walked over to a desk positioned next to a window and took a seat pulling out a book she had sadly put on hold the previous night. Opening Twilight  by Stephanie Mayer she got comfortable and began to read. She bit her lip, she had just come to the part where Edward the main male role had to suck the poison out of Bella the main female's hand.

Just as she was about to turn the page _they_ entered the classroom. She didn't even have to turn around to know. All the heads turned and giggling girls were enough. But she looked anyway because who wouldn't? Just seeing them was a privilege.

There he stood, Natsume Hyuuga, in all his glory. His uniform's white button down shirt had several buttons undone, well that explains the nonstop giggling, and his red and blue tie hug loosely around his neck. His ebony black hair was messy yet some how managed to look perfectly arranged. His eyes, a fiery crimson held an annoyed glint, probably from the girl's who's giggling was starting to sound like hysterical laughing. A scowl graced his perfectly chiseled face. Ruka looked the same perfectly untidy, but he had put on his black jacket that had _Alice Academy _in golden letters embroidered over the right breast pocket. His blonde hair was combed and neat and his blue eyes held a look of indifference.

Hotaru stood with a perfect posture and a perfect uniform ( really there were no wrinkles at all!). She wore a white long sleeved shirt under the knit black sweater vest with _Alice Academy_ over her right breast. Other than that she sported a blue and red plaid skirt. Her raven hair was styled in a boy cut which surprisingly made her look sophisticated and not at all tomboyish. Her violet eyes and the rest of her expression held no emotion. Yuu had on the same uniform as the other two boys but had his black jacket neatly buttoned up. He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes framed by rectangular glasses. He didn't look at all like a nerd but instead smart and attractive. Finally there was Kokoro the same smile plastered on his face, his uniform was neatly put on but his jacket carelessly left open. He had spiky brown hair and light brown eyes.

As they sat down in the back row people one at a time walked up to greet them and try to make friends with them. Mikan silently went back to her book, hoping to blend in.

**Lunch **

As Mikan stood there scouting out a seat she saw two girls wave to her, hesitantly she walked over to where they were seated. Standing there awkwardly she slid her tray onto the table and examined the two girls. The first was smiling at her with long pink wavy hair.

"Hi, My names Anna nice to meet you." she said brightly. Mikan smiled at her she looked nice defiantly a friendly person. She looked over at the other girl who gave her a grin, she had straight indigo hair.

"Hello my names Nonoko, we saw you looking lost there and thought we could be friends." Mikan smiled at both of them, maybe the thing about high school being cruel and scary was just a cliché after all.

"Mikan Sakura, I'm glad you asked me to come over, I would love to friends with you!" she said flashing her brightest smile. Nonoko and Anna both looked at each other then turned back to her.

"Kawaii!" they said together spontaneously. As lunch continued on they had multiple conversations and in a matter or mere minutes Mikan felt like they had been best friends since kindergarten. They were freshman just like her and best friends since first grade.

"Oh my gosh! You wont believe this guys!" Anna said. They both looked at her expectantly.

"Koko, said he wanted to be my boyfriend and asked me to answer him at lunch!" Mikan and Nonoko's jaw dropped.

"Well then go tell him!" Nonoko said. Anna blushed.

"But I'm nervous!" Mikan sighed exasperatedly at her friend.

"Idiot! Don't pass this up!" Anna blushed even more. But stood up. It was true not everyone was asked out by one of _them_ she was really lucky.

As they walked over to the table in the middle of the room where the 5 of them sat Anna's blush increased. Finally making it through the Fan girls, other Populars, and stalkers Anna, with Mikan and Nonoko close behind, made there way over to Kokoro. Shyly Anna tapped on Kokoro's shoulder. He turned around to face her.

"Umm..its me from your English class, Anna, I would just like to say that I w-will go out with you!" she said completely flushed and glowing bright red. With his smile still in tact he said,

"Oh, that was just a joke, I never would go out with someone ugly like you." everyone's eyes were on Kokoro and Anna. She began to tear up in rejection and humiliation. Nonoko automatically ran up to her friend and enveloped her in a warm hug. Mikan with a bright sunny smile on her face walked over to Kokoro and said in a casual, light voice as if talking about the weather,

"What did you just say, to my friend?" Kokoro just shrugged at her question and replied just as casually.

"That I would never go out with someone as ugly as her." It wasn't as if someone had the guts to mess with them, as in Natsume's posse. Her smile faded and was replaced by a expression of disgust. Reaching around him she grabbed his coke and poured it on him. He and the rest of the cafeteria audience stared at her in shock, even Hotaru and Natsume's eyes widened. Glaring at him with her darkened brown eyes she said in a tone filled with hate.

"Your disgusting, how could you joke about something like that to a girl that liked you?" pointing an angry finger at Anna she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Apologize!" her tone left no room for argument. Even if Anna and her had just met no one had the right to do that to someone as sweet as her. Kokoro stared at her in shock.

Who was this girl?

Just as Kokoro was about to say something Natsume interrupted. Everyone shut up, all whispers and murmurs stopped. Natsume rarely spoke and expressed how he felt.

"Who are you?" She turned her angry stare to him and stared into his ruby eyes her expression unwavering. And before she could even think about the situation she snapped back an answer as fast as the question had come.

"Why the hell do you care?" Everyone gasped in shock was this girl really that brave or just stupid? Messing with Natsume Hyuuga? She's crazy everyone concluded. But instead of blowing up or even glaring at her. He smirked. SMIRKED.

"What the hell are you smirking about? Your jerk of a friend just insulted Anna! Make him apologize!" another round of gasps. Natsume along with all his friends thought she was kidding, it was one thing to snap at him before realizing who he was but another to know who he was and demand something of him. His smirk grew and amusement shown clearly in his eyes. No one, let alone a girl, had ever talked to him like that. It was thoroughly amusing.

"You interest me, Koko apologize." Everyone's jaws dropped, did Natsume actually do as she said? Was the world ending?

One thing was sure, her world was definitely ending.

Koko turned to face Anna as she stared at him through teary eyes.

"Sorry." he said. She just nodded, accepting his apology, nice as always. Koko seemed surprised by this niceness. Mikan nodded and smiled contently, at least he had apologized but that's when it hit her. She had just done everything she tried so hard not to do.

Stand out. (From the stares of the people in cafeteria she had done that.)

Offend someone. (A flashback of her pouring coke one Koko replayed in her mind)

Grab Natsume Hyuuga's attention. ( _"You interest me, Koko apologize." )_ she groaned. She had even done that! Staring back at Natsume's bemused face she didn't blush or giggle like a normal girl instead she frowned and said an audible,

"Oh hell!" Before everything went dark. The Cafeteria all watched in shock as Mikan's eyes fluttered close and she fell back, passing out.

Could her life get any worse? She thought not.

But of course, she thought wrong.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Okay first off how was it? **

**Second, Alice Academy is a boarding school. **

**Third, They don't have Alice's. **

**Fourth, Should I change the title? **

**Fifth, Please review even if its just a Hello. And I will answer all questions that I'm capable of. **

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **_**One of them **_**and hope you will continue to read! **

**Hope you enjoyed and will review!**

_**Happy Thanksgiving! **_


	2. Detention

**One of Them **

**Summary: **Mikan ,a nerdy freshmen, had 3 rules she could never break. 1. Stand out 2. offend someone 3. Grab Natsume Hyuuga's attention. Unfortunately she number 3 wasn't an option...NxM

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Gakuen Alice but maybe someday….**

**Previously: **"Oh hell!" Before everything went dark. The Cafeteria all watched in shock as Mikan's eyes fluttered close and she fell back, passing out.

Could her life get any worse? She thought not.

But of course, she thought wrong.

**Chapter 2, Detention **

Slowly Mikan opened her eyes and was greeted by a brightly lit room and what sounded like a dying whale. What the hell? Blinking her eyes several times to adjust to the light she looked around. She was now sitting up on a white bed and not on the cold floor of the cafeteria with almost whole student body staring at her. _Infirmary_ she thought looking at the table where the nurse should be sitting. She laid back down closing her eyes. _Who carried me here-_ her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and the whale getting louder. Mikan turned on her side and pretended to sleep.

"But its - hiccup- m-my fault she going to die!" Anna wailed taking a seat in one of the waiting seats facing the bed Mikan was currently laying on. Nonoko sighed and rolled her eyes. _Oh the whale was Anna crying her eyes out._ Mikan thought. Laughing inwardly.

"Mikan's not going to die." Mikan visibly tensed. _Die?_

"Yes she will, just think of what will happen when Sumire Shouda finds out about this!" Mikan's eyes snapped open in surprise. Didn't Sumire go to rehab? She was the infamous girl who made a official fan club for Natsume and was deemed mentally ill when she tried to climb into Natsume's window for the 8th time. But that was normal for girls the reason she was sent to rehab was because his room was on the 5th story of the boys dormitory. How she scaled that wall, we may never know…_Lord have mercy!_ Mikan silently prayed clasping her hands together tightly.

"Didn't Sumire go to rehab?" Nonoko asked. New hope found its help found its way into Mikan's heart. But Anna's next words shattered it completely.

"She got out this year."

"Kami-sama, why must fate be so cruel!" Mikan shouted, dramatically looking toward the ceiling. Anna and Nonoko looked at her.

"Y-you were awake?" Anna said. Mikan nodded then sighed dejectedly. More tears welled up in Anna's eyes.

"I'm sorry! If I hadn't took Koko asking me out seriously you wouldn't be in this situation!!!" Mikan looked at her friend.

"Don't worry about it, you guys go get some sleep its…"-Mikan looked at t he clock- " 11:00 pm!" How long had she been sleeping? They both nodded looking exhausted. They had probably been looking over her the whole night. As they walked off, Mikan grabbed her glasses off the table and headed out of the room.

Great now that psycho, Shouda, was coming after her…or would if anyone tells her. Well the chances were pretty slim she wouldn't find out. Mikan held on to that miracle and hopped that everything would be normal tomorrow.

**Next Day **

Slightly pulling on the skirt that was a little to short for Mikan's comfort she walked into the classroom. Before she had kind of thought it was rude that no one had so much as glanced at her but now with the whole class burning a hole in her back as she sat down, she wished she was invisible. Pulling out her book that was by now almost finished she began to read getting lost into her own world, and not even noticing how all the people had started to look over to the back of the room. "They" had arrived.

Natsume scanned over the room of students, something he never did, because there was just never someone important enough to look for. But now there was. After a little bit or looking he found a head of honey-brown colored hair that was divided into two braided pigtails. Natsume looked over at Ruka. Ruka nodded knowing what he needed to do.

Find out if she was a Fan girl. (Yes, she didn't seem like it yesterday but she could have been overly exhausted considering she had passed out)

Walking over to her he tapped her shoulder. Pouting slightly at being interrupted from her book she looked over at the person, only to find herself looking into a pair of blue eyes that put the summer skies to shame. She gulped was he going to slap her, embarrass her?

But instead of something horrible, he smiled at her. She raised her eyebrows in confusion, was he for real?

"Hello nice to meet you, I'm Ruka Nogi, if you need help with anything feel free to ask." he said kindly, flashing one of his most charming smiles. Mikan could feel all the girls glaring at her and even though this was probably her once chance at being a somebody she said politely.

" Thanks, but no thank you." Ruka's eyes widened in surprise. Well, she was definitely no fan girl but how could she turn him down. Turning back to his best friend, Natsume, he was thinking the same thing. Mikan turned back to her book, and was really hopping they got the point of leaving her alone. Unfortunately this just made Natsume all the more interested.

Satisfied with her answer he and his friends settled in the back of the classroom.

Finally after about 5 minutes, the math teacher entered, a chill ran down Mikan' s back as he stood in front of the room looking as old and wrinkly as ever.

"You may call me Mr. Jinno." Everyone nodded at the scary, old fashioned looking man.

"God, has he ever heard of the word retire." Mikan mumbled.

"What was that Ms. Sakura!" Mikan winced. _He heard me!_

"N-nothing sir!" Natsume watched as Mikan got punished by Mr. Jinno and in the end got detention. Natsume put his hands behind his head and put his feet up on the desk.

" Detention, Hyuuga!" Jinno yelled. Natsume glared at Jinno long and hard but he didn't back down even under those fiery eyes. Natsume sighed. Normally Natsume's way of sitting would be acceptable, for him of course, after all he was a genius not to mention the son of the powerful head of Hyuuga corp. But Jinno was to pissed at Sakura to review any of that.

Finally Natsume shrugged his shoulders officially declaring that he was over it. The lesson began with multiple complicated problems making some wondered if they were even in there level of math. Natsume being one of Jinno's students that he would take his anger out on today answered all the questions easily, but of course that was to be expected.

Mikan, on the other hand, was struggling but managed to semi-keep up. Which impressed Jinno, just a little.

When the bell finally rang Mikan ran out of there as fast as she could hoping the rest of her day wouldn't be this horrible.

Unfortunately the worst had yet to come.

**Detention **

The clock ticked and ticked and ticked. Mikan growled in frustration how long had it been since the teacher had said they had to stay til 5:00 and left? She looked at the clock, 5 minutes. She groaned at banged her head against the desk.

Why her god, why her?

Natsume had been thoroughly amused and content watching the emotions play on her face. She was like an open book. First bored, then annoyed, then she held a look of despair. Though he was a little disappointed she hadn't looked at him once and that was defiantly different for him.

Walking up behind her after she had pulled out that book she seemed to always be reading he bent down to her ear and whispered in a deep, husky voice.

"What are you reading?" Mikan jumped out of her seat and made an unattractive squeak then held the book tightly to her chest.

"What the hell are you doing? You almost made me have a hear attack!" Natsume smirked.

"Just asking you a question." she narrowed her eyes at him. Then shrugged it off and sat back down. Just as she began to read again the book was plucked from her hands. Turning around and glaring at Natsume she desperately tried to grab the book from him. Her actions were futile seeing as he was about 6 foot she couldn't reach it as he dangled it over her head in a teasing manner.

Just as she made another pass for it she tripped and fell onto him causing him to also fall down. Just then footsteps could be heard coming down the deserted halls and a sing song voice yelling.

"Natsume I'm back!" The door opened and there stood Sumire Shouda staring at the two people awkwardly sprawled on the floor. To be more precise Natsume had both one knee up and was laying on the floor with a shocked face staring up at Mikan who had an equally shocked face. She had one hand beneath his head breaking his fall and possibly saving him from a concussion, the other held her up on the other side. She was on her knees in-between his legs.

Sumire dropped the box of chocolates she had been holding with the words _Natsume my love_ on the heart shaped box cover. She had by now started tearing up.

"Natsume you cheater!" she yelled slamming the door shut and running out of the room her foot steps echoing in the empty halls. Mikan detangled herself from him and snatched her book from where it had fallen on the floor silently getting up and sitting back down in her seat. Staring at the clock that now said 4: 59.

_Why doesn't someone just shoot me? _she thought.

Fate could be so cruel.

**Chapter End **

**A/N: OMG! I updated so soon but I just couldnt stop myself. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first or possibly more...**

**Thanks to all who reveiwed, authored, favoritized, and alerted! I means alot. **

**And it would mean just as much if you pressed the review button and put in a random or related comment. **

**Be proud of me for my early update! **

**By for now!**


	3. Cleaning Duty

**One of them **

**Summary: **Mikan ,a nerdy freshmen, had 3 rules she could never break. 1. Stand out 2. offend someone 3. Grab Natsume Hyuuga's attention. Unfortunately she number 3 wasn't an option...NxM

**Disclaimer: I will probably not ever own Gakuen Alice! **

**Previously: **_Why doesn't someone just shoot me? _she thought.

Fate could be so cruel.

**Chapter 3, Cleaning Duty **

Mikan sighed for the 18th time in 40 seconds. A new record. Her cheek was pressed against desk and she had huge bags under her eyes. No doubt from the constant nightmares of Sumire attacking her in her sleep. Why? Why? WHY? _Why did I have to open my big fat mouth? Why did I pour coke on him?! Why did Sumire Shouda have to come back THIS year?! Why did I fall on Natsume, and why is he so damn hot?_

Her face heated up just at the thought of his well toned body pressing up against hers. She sighed again, why did life suck so much?

I mean sure she was living every girls fantasy but she wasn't like most girls and this was more of a nightmare. He was a walking wet dream in most eyes but for her he was a personal hell, her once dreamy white wonderland of fiction stories and romance novels were all set a flame, burning away as fast as her social life and she didn't have a snow balls chance in hell to stop it. Kami-sama must really dislike her.

She stared out the window wishing so hard that everything were normal and that she could carry on invisible. To lost in her alternate reality were she was happily sitting in a library reading the latest book of the Twilight series, she failed to notice hotness personified coming up behind her.

" Hey." Natsume said simply. She didn't even turn around to look at him. He repeated the greeting a little louder catching everyone's attention and making her temper rise.

"What?!" she yelled turning around to face him with narrowed eyes. He smirked then stated plainly,

"You look terrible." she was now practically turning red with anger. It was HIS fault, that she was stressing about some mentally unstable psycho that was going come after her!

"What is it to you?" she hissed dangerously. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just thought you might want to know, not that it's a big difference then how you normally look." her eyes widened. How dare he! Standing up she poked him in the chest glaring up at him.

" Just because I'm not one of your slutty looking fan girls, does _not_ give you the right to criticize the way I look." she said in a low tone. He glared right on back at her, he actually liked their little fights, it was different then the way girls giggled at him the whole time. She was different, she had backbone.

"You've got one hell of a temper." he said, she glared at him.

"You wanna test it out?" she asked leaning closer to him, her hands on his chest ready to push him. He leaned over a little to make the difference in their size more noticeable. He came close to her face their noses almost touching.

"Try me." he whispered she was about to retort when the door opened revealing once again another shocked Sumire. She pointed at Mikan in accusation.

"What are you doing now?!" she yelled. Mikan raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was she talking about? She looked back only to see Natsume still standing, leaning in close, in front of her. Her eyes widened in realization of what this might look like.

She shoved away, her face a bright pink color. She crossed her arms in an X form in front of her.

"We weren't doing anything! Right guys?" she said looking around at her classmates for help, her life was on the line. They all shrugged as if they really weren't sure. Assholes. She took one look toward the person she never thought she'd ask for help; Natsume. She pleaded through her eyes silently begging him to have mercy.

"We might as well not hide it." he said smirking at her in what looked like to everyone else a flirtatious manner but to her a smirk of the devil. She looked over at Sumire who had a crazy, murderous glint in her eye. Her bottom lip was quivering as she looked back at Natsume.

"Traitor!"

**Lunch **

Mikan sighed and her face that once lay on the wooden desks in Math now lay on the long metal desk in the cafeteria. Anna and Nonoko gave her pitying glances as she continued to stare out longingly.

"Are you all right?" Anna asked. Mikan didn't even respond, no words could describe the type of traumatic experience she had gone through. Now every time she walked around people stared and started whispering and girls started to glare at her more often. How could he even say that? How could he possibly even suggest that they might possibly have a private relationship?! She was set out to kill him. Finding the energy to glare at the table that Fan girls and boys alike were flocking, she meet his gaze in a heated staring contest. But before a minute could pass ( she hadn't blinked by the way) a smirk found its way upon his perfectly shaped lips. Then he winked at her, instantly taking out all the fan girls in the near by area, and waved. She nearly started to dig her own grave then and there.

She slammed her hands down on the metal table, she was about to seriously grab the butter knife Nonoko was using to cut her meat loaf and run over and stab him. He just walked up to her putting a hand on her shoulder. She was really tempted to grab that butter knife…

"Well since we both have cleaning duty…" She looked at him surprised.

"We have cleaning duty? And whose _we _exactly?" she said. He shrugged.

"Me and a couple of friends." She looked down at the ground muttering curses under her breath. He turned and began to walk out of the cafeteria but not before another gesture that made her stomach churn uncomfortably.

"I'll see you later, honey." he said walking out the door and leaving fainted fan girls and raging fan girls in his wake. Anna and Nonoko were staring at her with silly smiles on. Mikan looked at them.

"Not you guys to, you cant actually believe me-him-we.." she trailed off when her friends smiles just got wider laying her head back down on the table, she sighed yet again.

**Cleaning Duty**

The sound of shuffling feet and brushes sweeping across the floor could be heard as the awkward silence continued. Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru were cleaning-let me rephrase that- Ruka and Mikan were cleaning, Natsume was listening to his ipod while Hotaru flipped through a random magazine she had found in someone's desk.

Mikan looked over at Ruka who seemed pretty used to this kind of treatment. He smiled a dazzling smile that had her ,against her will, smiling back. She looked toward the others to and instantly her smile faded.

"Why don't you help us clean?" she asked, Hotaru completely ignored her but Natsume looked up.

"Because we don't have to." he said. She turned away from him and grabbed a eraser from the shelf beneath the white board. Closing one eye she aimed at the off guard Natsume who was currently flipping through his songs.

She threw it.

He looked up just at that moment, the eraser hit him right smack dab in the middle of the face leaving a dirty print all over his now scowling face. She was on the floor laughing hysterically, it isn't every day you nail the Natsume Hyuuga in the face with a dirty eraser. Her laughing stopped after the eraser came sailing back at her and hit her hard on the side of the head.

He was smirking.

She growled and began launching multiple things from off the shelf, toward him. He dodged all of them and turned over a desk hiding behind it. Hotaru found this very childish and stupid…until she got hit in the cross fire. Hiding behind another desk she launched a full fledged attack on Mikan and Ruka ( who had also joined).

" Duck Mikan!" Ruka yelled as multiple pencils and crayons flew over their fort. They were both giggling as the got showered in a rainbow of colored makers. He smiled and laughed at her appearance she did the same, they were both messy and covered in different colors from makers who's caps had come off and marked them.

"Thanks." he said sincerely. She cocked her head to the side.

"Why for starting a classroom war?" she asked putting her arms over her head as another shower of classroom equipment rained down.

"No, for making this fun again."

"Fun?"

"Ya, before we never really had any friends who make things fun like you can." she blushed.

"No problem." she was about to get back to the war but decided to say what she felt.

"And I hope we can be, friends I mean." He smiled and she did back, she couldn't help it his smile was contagious.

By the time the war had ended the classroom looked like a bomb had gone off and destroyed it.

They all cleaned up the classroom together and for once Mikan didn't sigh about it she actually smiled.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Yay! I updated again but don't get to used to it…**

**Sorry if its a little short, Im running out of steam. **

**Well you know what to do, review! **

**Hope you enjoyed, and if anyone cares school sucks but I bet you all know that. **

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Lots of love- Magenta**


	4. Study Buddies

**One of them **

**Disclaimer: I will probably never own Gakuen Alice **

**Previously: **They all cleaned up the classroom and for once Mikan didn't sigh instead she actually smile.

**Chapter 4, Study Buddies**

Mikan smiled as she talked to Ruka, it was great they were friends she loved it, he was one of the nicest guys she had ever met and not to mention one of the hottest. It was like prince charming had just jumped off the page of a fairy tale and had mistaken her as the princess.

"So want to come over to my dorm to study?" Her heart sped up. His dorm?

"Yes, that would be great." she said in what she hoped was a casual voice, judging by the smile and wink he gave her her voice wasn't as casual as she wanted. Walking in the opposite direction of her dorm was like suicide. She could hear all the murmurs, jealous stares, and woots from the guys while they quickly walked to his dorm.

As he unlocked the door and walked in he called out to his apparent roommate who was blasting loud provocative music from the other room. She couldn't hear his words over the loud music. She sat down on what looked to be the living room couch. Just as she brought out a large text book she dropped it on the floor, a horrified expression on her face.

What was he doing here?

Was he Rukas roommate?

"What do you want, Ruka? Cant you hear the music you knows that means I'm having sex…" he trailed off as the currently top less Natsume's eyes landed upon Mikan. Mikans mouth was wide open as her eyes took in every perfectly chiseled ab and muscle of his chest and took a peak unconsciously at his boxers that were peaking through his un buttoned and zipped pants. No wonder they called him a walking wet dream…He smirked as if reading her thoughts.

"Like what you see little girl?" he asked. She managed to tear her gaze away from his perfection to glare at him.

"No! And I'm not a little girl!" she said, her gaze swiveling back to his chest. Ruka looked at Natsume.

"Mikans coming over to study today so make your girl leave or keep it down." it wasn't a command but a strong suggestion. Mikan and Natsume raised their eyebrows at the use of her first name opposed to the usual "Sakura-san". Natsume grunted and headed back into the room where she couldn't see him.

"Does he always whore around?" she asked eyeing the door where screams and shuffling could be heard.

"Ya, he has a different girl each week, that's why I look tired in the mornings, no sleep cause of all the yelling." he said casually. After about ten minutes of the noise Mikan was pissed.

"Hey! Not all of us have the time of time to listen to your bitch scream, we have to study, so keep it down!" The screams stopped along with the shuffling. Soon after came a roughed up looking Natsume and an even messier looking Nonoko. Mikans eyes possibly fell out of their sockets and she took off her glasses, cleaning them before putting them back on.

"What the hell?!" Mikan yelled at Nonoko who was also in shock.

"You were the whore in bed with him?!" Nonoko winced at the word 'whore', Mikan was shaking her head in disbelief. Nonoko offered a guilty but almost apologetic smile as she left the room. Mikan was still in shock. Him and Nonoko?

Sighing Mikan decided to leave the subject alone for now and get back to studying it wasn't her place to judge anyway. After that happened and all…

"There, happy? The sluts gone." Mikan turned furious.

"Don't call her a slut!" He rolled his eyes.

"You just called her a whore." She realized her mistake and that what she said was true but still!

"Well you're a man-whore!" a look of shock graced his features and Ruka started laughing. Looking down at his attire he realized he was only in boxers. Grunting he headed off to change.

Sighing and collapsing on Rukas bed she continued to study some math formulas. Ruka laid down next to her glancing over her shoulder. Mikan new what he was doing but didn't mind, Ruka wasn't like Natsume who was out to have sex with the whole world.

Soon after a little more light conversations Natsume came back wearing black pajama pants and a white under shirt. He too sat on the edge of the bed on her left side, Ruka lying on his stomach on her right and her in the middle on her back. If anyone came in this would look wrong but no one in the room seemed bothered at all. Natsume took off her large round glasses and looked down at her face.

"You look better like that." It seemed sweet, but it peeved Mikan. Reaching out blindly for her glasses she said.

"I cant see!" she tried to grab them but Natsume moved his hand. Growling she jumped on his back and tried to pry it out of his steel grip while he tried to get her off. They both by now were wrestling for the glasses.

Ruka suddenly reached out and grabbed them from both of them holding them up triumphantly.

"Now stop fight-" They both jumped on him only one thing on their minds. 'Get the glasses first'. Ruka who was just trying to stop the fighting was helplessly caught in the middle. Just then, as Ruka was laying on his back glasses above held above his head, Mikan laying awkwardly on top of him trying to reach for the glasses and Natsume who was crouching a few inches above her stopping her hand in mid air with his, Hotaru walked in. As soon as she saw them she quickly pulled out her cell took a picture and slammed the door shut.

They all exchanged glances, Mikans hair had been pulled out of her normal bun and was fanned out over Ruka, Natsume who was already roughed up looked even more out of it and Ruka was now magically not wearing a shirt.

They all looked at each other again and Mikan quickly grabbed the glasses. They all laughed and Mikan couldn't help but notice how handsome they both looked when they really, truly laughed.

**Next Day**

The next morning Mikan had huge bags under her eyes, her dreams were haunted by their laughter and some making out. For gods sake they were just studying! As she walked into her English class she spotted Nonoko. They're gazes locked and they both awkwardly looked away.

Mikan took a seat and could feel the Nonoko approach her.

"Hey." she said almost shyly. Mikan looked up at her and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey." Nonoko shifted uncomfortably. Mikan stared her strait in the eyes.

"Listen, I'm not going to judge you or anything I was just shocked." Nonoko nodded and they both silently agreed to no talk about it again.

Sighing Mikan thought about the past. Her first crush, boyfriend…break up well kinda. Natsume and his group entered and she heard Ruka pleading with Hotaru about the picture. When Ruka caught Mikans gaze they smiled at each other.

That's when Sumire stood up from her seat angrily. She crossed the room dramatically and slammed both her hands on Mikans desk. Getting right up in her face she spat.

"There better be nothing going on here!" Mikan cringed away.

"The only thing going on here is your horrible breath." The class laughed. Sumire, more angry and psycho then ever, slapped her.

"Bitch!" Mikans head snapped to the left a bright red cheek mark on her right. Her glasses clattered to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Mikan shouted angrily her hand rubbing her stinging cheek. She didn't even do anything, Mikan refused to think of all the awkward situations she had been in.

"Don't you dare talk to any of them, especially Natsume!" she yelled. Mikan looked absolutely livid.

"No one deserves to be with him especially worthless trash like you!" That was it Mikan snapped, standing up she slapped Sumire back handed across the face. Sumire fell to the ground hissing in pain.

Just as Sumire had stood up ready for a full on fight Natsume came in, grabbed Mikan and slung her over his shoulder like a potato sack, then he walked out of the room. Everyone in the room watched him leave in shock.

When they had finally made it to Natsume's dorm he dumped her on his bed.

"Why you do that? I was just about to take her on!" He frowned at her.

"Idiot that was dangerous!" he said. Mikan crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. He studied her for a minute, she looked actually really cute. Her hair was messy, her large beautiful deep brown eyes were angry and annoyed and if you looked carefully she had a nice curvy figure under all that baggy uniform. Sighing he patted her on the head.

"Get some sleep." she shooed his hand away.

"I'm not a little kid." he smiled a real smile.

"I know, with those grandma bags under your eyes everyone can tell." blushing she angrily laid down and pulled the covers over her. About 5 minutes later her breathing was deep and even.

_Idiot you were tired._ He thought before plopping his magazine over his face and taking a nap on the couch. And soon he was dreaming of her sleeping, angelic face.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Ok people I hope you enjoyed sorry about the late update, I was having computer problems! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this is rated T for a reason as you can see it has language and adult subjects. **

**Anyway if you are reading my other story Give and Take, I'm having major writing issues with it so just wait a little longer! **

**Bye! **

**PS. Review please!**


	5. Start of a Ball

**One of them **

**Disclaimer: I will probably never own Gakuen Alice **

**Previously: **_Idiot you were tired._ He thought before plopping his magazine over his face and taking a nap on the couch. And soon he was dreaming of her sleeping, angelic face.

**A/N: To reviewers who gave me ideas thank you and I will use them in the near future. And I know I'm not with the seasons, but still enjoy.**

**Chapter 5, Start of a Ball**

Mikan awoke before Natsume to see that she was in an unfamiliar room.

"Oh my god.." she whispered as she looked at Natsume sleeping on the couch.

"What have I done?!" she patted herself only to find her clothes had been untouched. She sighed in relief as the memories came flooding back to her. She, once again glancing back at Natsume, stood up and studied him. His messy in-the-sexy-way jet black hair, his chiseled and angular features and how he looked like a sweet, pure, little boy in his sleep. She snickered at the thought.

"What are you laughing at?" A husky voice startled her out of her daze. She jumped in surprise as he sat up in bed and stared at her weirdly. In his loose uniform and glazed looking expression from sleep he looked irresistible, could he tell she was highly interested?

He smirked.

"If you want it just say so." She blushed bright red, well that question was answered. Walking stiffly toward the door she mumbled a thanks a bolted out of there.

**Next Day**

As Mikan continued to stare out the window thinking about what had become of her life. She wondered if this was ok, being friends with Ruka, being constantly harassed by Natsume…

As she continued to ponder about her thoughts soon the unpleasant thoughts she had compressed for 1 year came floating back into her mind and came to life.

"_Mikan! Hey lets study in your room." Mikans boyfriend of 3 months Reo, said. He was already a senior in high school and despite his age she believed she truly loved him. As they made there way into her room he sat on her bed as she rummaged through her dresser for a pencil. _

"_I'm going to high school next year!" she said excitedly. He nodded and smiled at her. His purple eyes had a dark glint to it but she didn't notice._

"_Mikan, come sit next to me." finally settling on a pen she went to sit next to him only to be pinned under him on the bed a minute later. The pen dropped to the ground forgotten. The eyes that she once loved so much looked terrifying._

"_W-what are you doing, Reo?" she asked her voice trembling. He smirked down at her and caressed her cheek._

"_Aw, my lovely Mikan, why so scared?" she now felt her body start to tremble wildly as his smirk grew. He started to unbutton her shirt._

"_Stop!" she said. Big, wet tears started to gather in her eyes. _

"_Please" she whispered. He barked out a laugh. Her lip trembled as he brushed his over them and more tears cascaded down her cheeks. Just then the door burst open and Mikans older brother, a year younger then Reo, Tsubasa, burst through the door._

"_Tsubasa!" she yelled. Tsubasa's eyes widened in anger as they caught site of Mikans tears. Then the fight commenced. In the end Tsubasa had won, as Reo was the rock star type, and Reo had left but not before leaving one last scare on her heart._

"_I'll come for you Mikan…" Her eyes widened in fright._

"_it's a promise." he laughed one last time and stumbled out the door._

"Good Morning everyone!" the ever cheerful Narumi said. He had apparently been promoted to vice principal but still got no respect, in a way Mikan felt sorry for him but those frilly outfits were just plain weird.

"We have a surprise for you all!" Narumi said. He clapped excitedly.

"A Halloween ball!" He said. The class broke into excited whispers.

"Now then, there will be a draw for costumes. Please step forward when your name is called." As Narumi began to call names everyone waited eagerly except Mikan and Natsume's group.

"Hotaru." Everyone watched to see what she would get. As she picked out a number from the box the person handed her a costume with the same number. It was a black Lolita style queen gown with white elegant lace. It suited her almost perfectly.

Ruka then went up after a few more names and got a very nice light blue prince costume. Ironic or what? Mikan thought, it was like each costume fitted the person's personality.

Koko got a jester costume and Yuu got the kings costume. As Natsume walked up to claim his costume everyone was on the edge of their seats. Half the class fainted when he pulled out a very sexy vampire uniform.

It was a black net top that would show off his muscular chest, and tight but not gay looking black leather pants. Around his wrists and ankles were to be fake chains as if to try and restrain him and around his neck would hang a silver chain cross necklace. Narumi was smirking at Natsume and Mikan had no doubt in her mind that he had some how rigged the results.

As Natsume sat down Sumire went up only to receive a ugly witch costume. Mikan snickered at this and tried to hold back her giggles. Finally last but not least Mikan walked up and pulled out a number. Everyone was eagerly watching her, because of her new found popularity among Ruka and Natsume.

As a volunteer brought out her costume everyone's jaws dropped.

"No way in hell am I wearing that!" she yelled at Narumi. Pointing to the playboy bunny costume she had received. It was a classic black with a tie and cuffed sleeves but had red lace around the collar and leg openings. It also came with black high heeled sandals that also had red lace attached to them and of course the netted pantyhose. For the love of god it even came with a pair of fuzzy red hand cuffs!

"I'm sorry but this is a mandatory event and if you don't attend I will be forced to expel you." He said with a sly smile, it was clear he was just doing this to entertain himself. She let out a frustrated shriek and roughly grabbed the costume.

Why was it only her? Why?

As she walked back down the isle and to her seat with a burning face, she didn't miss Natsume's smirk and mischievous once over. She wished she could throw him out a window

Oh look there was one now!

Sitting back down Narumi announced free period and everyone left to buy make up and other articles for their costume. Mikan sat glumly in her seat and Hotaru walked up to her.

"Hello." she said, Mikan looked at her in surprise, was the ice queen actually talking to her? She turned around to see if someone was behind her.

"I'm talking to you idiot." she said. Mikan turned back around and stared at her dumbly.

"I want to help you look good for the Halloween party. No objections." Mikan looked at her confused but just nodded in agreement.

"See you at six, meet me in my private dorm." And with that she left leaving a very confused Mikan in her wake.

**6:00pm**

Mikan nervously sat on the bed and stared at her reflection in the small makeup mirror she was holding to her now glasses-less face. Hotaru also looked at her, nodding her head in satisfaction at a make-over well done. Mikans eyes were had a smoky grayish black eye shadow applied to them and black eye liner and mascara. Her cheeks were a nice rosy pink, her lips glossed and she was dusted with light sparkles for maximum effect.

She stood up and walked over to the full length mirror studying her full costume. Her legs looked long and smooth through the black netted pantyhose and she looked busty and curvy in the push-up built in bra and black bodice like covering.

The red floppy ears that now adorned her head made her look like a cute yet sexy seductress and her hair that was usually put up fell down her back in curly waves. To say she looked nice would be a major understatement.

Hotaru stood in her full length gown and crown with only glossed lips and mascara, Mikan envied her. She didn't need anything to look beautiful and yet it took Mikan and Hotaru hours to get herself like this.

Hotaru handed her the fuzzy red cuffs and told her to clip them to her side. Mikan to tired to argue after all the yelling it took to get her into the costume just did what she was told.

"Hey Hotaru, why are you doing this for me?" Mikan asked. Over the last few hours Hotaru had gotten tired of the constant callings of her last name and had told her never to say it again.

"Because your pretty." _And like this can make me loads of cash and also get me black mail on Ruka and Natsume. _She finished in her head. Mikan looked shocked and touched.

"Hotaru you're actually really nice, thanks." Hotaru nodded as if it was self explanatory and motioned to the door.

"Lets get going."

**At the Ball**

"Hotaru where are we going?" asked Mikan as they pushed their way to through the crowd. Hotaru didn't answer because immediately they spotted the 4 males apparently waiting for them sitting at a table in the back. The only thing you could see was Koko's hat but you could still tell because of all the females surrounding it. As soon as Hotaru walked over, Mikan was still standing off to the side, the girls quickly dispersed, revealing the attraction. Mikans jaw positively dropped.

Holy shit.

It was like she was looking at a table of gods. Yuu in his red and golden attire looked like a king and it especially suited him because of that class-president-way he looked. Koko, not her type, still looked good she could see Anna sitting by him, positively flushed and close to fainting. Ruka looked like a prince and all she could manage to think was he looked _good_ in tights.

But that wasn't what had made her jaw drop. It was him. Natsume Hyuuga was on a whole different level. His costume was everything you would expect and more he had on fangs that looked so real it was kind of scary and under the dim lights his eyes looked absolutely stunning. Sure she had seen him without a shirt but with a black netted top it seemed to accentuate his six pack. The chains that were around his ankles and wrists were not helping her mental image of him either.

Mikan really wished it wouldn't come to this but it was now official, she was lusting over Natsume Hyuuga, but hey, who wasn't?

She clung to that in hope that she could push down her hormones before he spotted her.

Too late.

He found her.

At first he thought she was just another girl in the crowd but when he caught site of her long legs he decided that it would be okay to check her out. And oh boy, did it surprise the hell out of him when he met her eyes.

It was Mikan Sakura.

And Damn she looked _Hot!_

As she shyly made her way to the table trembling a little under Natsume's intense gaze she finally stood in front of the whole crowd. She smiled weakly.

"Hey." Ruka and Natsume's gazes went from her legs to her waist to her chest where it lingered longer then necessarily, well at least for Natsume, and finally to her face that looked amazing shone in the dim lighting.

Rukas breath hitched and Natsume groaned a little. Which only Ruka and Hotaru managed to hear.

Mikan blushed prettily as Koko whistled and Yuu complemented her but remained a gentleman.

"You look…fantastic." Ruka said breathlessly. Her face heated up even more.

"Sexy." Natsume said in a low husky voice that caught everyone's attention. She felt her heart speed up and her breath quicken. He stared at her and she felt her self getting lost in the crimson abyss's in front of her.

"Thanks." she whispered not noticing how sensual it sounded. He took a step toward her.

"Would you like to dance?" Everyone in the room had stopped even the music had been paused. Was Natsume Hyuuga asking someone to dance with him? She looked up at him wondering how he got so close to her in the last three seconds, he was now so close she could feel his body heat.

"Yeah." she said as he led their way to the dance floor, everyone parted and soon they were both standing in the middle of the dance floor, the center of attention, not that either of them noticed. As she put her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist.

Her world seemed to melt away.

And she didn't even care.

**A/N: Ok everyone this is officially the starting point of the drama and where it becomes absolutely for Teen! So if your not, please do not read the coming chapters!**

**Was it okay? **

**I hope so.**

**Review please! **


	6. Party Crashers!

**One of them **

**Disclaimer: I will probably never own Gakuen Alice **

**Previously: **Her world seemed to melt away.

And she didn't even care.

**Chapter 6, Party Crashers**

Everyone in the crowd that had made a circle around them, held their breath as Natsume and Mikans faces seemed to get closer with each passing minute. Fan girls by now had tears in their eyes and were too shocked to say anything. Hotaru sat with her camera zoomed in taking multiple shots from various angles of the two. Ruka was having mixed feelings, Yuu was trying to get the crowd to disperse and Koko was ranting on to some drunk about how Natsume was his idol in all things sexual.

Mikan now had a slight flush on her face and her eyes were misted over and glazed. Somewhere in her mind she knew what she was doing but it was like she was in a dream watching herself do something horrible, but still unable to do anything about it.

As Natsume moved his face even closer as she reached up on her tip toes both of them still holding the others gaze. His warm breath fanned her face smelling minty and slightly like alcohol, probably from the champagne that he had just been drinking.

On some level he knew that kissing Mikan Sakura would be wrong, there were more then a few reasons. She was one of the few people he actually thought could be his good friend and had the guts to stand up to him. His best friend probably had a crush on her. Hotaru was probably going to take a million pictures and make a giant profit. Koko would tease him for life, Yuu would complain about how the rules said he wasn't aloud any inappropriate physical contact during school affairs…and so on. But hey, this was _the_ Natsume Hyuuga when had he ever let himself get persuaded by others?

By now they were so close it was maddening, just as their lips just barley brushed against each other sending shivers down Mikans spine a voice interrupted them.

"STOP!" Mikans eyes widened as she gently shoved away from Natsume and turned toward the noise. It was Sumire, in her hag/witch costume.

Looking back at Natsume she blushed a deep red. _I-I cant believe I almost kissed him! _Quickly walking up to Sumire she put a hand on her shoulder and ,with sincerity that couldn't be matched, she said the words no one had expected.

"Thanks…for stopping me." Everyone gapped, was she stupid or a lesbian, no it had to be the first guess, even lesbians liked him. Natsume watched, pissed to no end, as Mikan crossed back to the table where Hotaru was savagely eating a plate full of crab and Ruka was complaining about his life and getting drunk.

Slumping down in the seat next to Ruka, Mikan sighed dejectedly and ran a hand through her wavy hair.

"I almost kissed him didn't I?" Mikan thought out loud.

"Well no shit Sherlock!" Ruka said loudly and slightly hiccupped. Mikan raised an eyebrow at him. Messy hair, flushed face, untidy outfit and slurred speech. Yep he was definitely drunk. Noticing the glass of scotch in his had she snatched it away from him and downed it in one gulp.

"Hey!" Ruka whined. Mikan rolled her eyes. Stupid drunks…about 3 scotches and 2 martinis later she was just as drunk as Ruka if not more. Mikan was now sitting on his lap horizontally and sharing a pink colored martini with him.

"Hey Ruka?" Ruka looked at her and started to giggle.

"What?" he said still giggling for no reason.

"I forgot." They both burst out laughing. Natsume who was currently sweet talking if you call " Hey lets hook up tonight" sweet talking ( Well at least for him it was) a girl in a cat costume, looked over at them and felt his temper rise.

Walking-more like stomping over to them he stopped in front of the giggly twosome.

"Hey N-a-t-s-u-m-e!" Mikan said exaggerating every letter. She hopped off Rukas lap and swayed. _My visions so blurry…_ Walking a little bit she collapsed onto Natsume bringing them both to the ground. Mikan, currently laying on Natsume's chest, snuggled into him.

"You smell good." she mumbled her breath tickling the sensitive skin of his neck. Natsume's breath hitched just a little. Mikan slowly finding the strength to sit up was now straddling him and complaining.

" Ya'know I cant believe you almost did Nonoko!" The crowd of teenagers gasped and Nonoko turned bright red. Natsume clamped a hand over her mouth but she managed to get out of his hold.

"AND Natsume does a new girl almost everyday Ruka told me!" By now the crowd was asking her personal questions about Natsume and Ruka which she was glad to answer . Finally sitting up so that Mikan now was resting on his lap still blabbing to the eager listening teenagers, he attempted to make her shut up.

"Shut it!" Mikan scowled at him and stuck out her tongue.

"No." Natsume now was turning a little red and was thoroughly pissed off.

"Did you know that Natsume has a pair of footy pajamas!" Mikan said bursting out laughing along with the crowd. That's it he lost it. Roughly grabbing her by the shoulders he stared at her with smoldering eyes.

"Let go of mmmfph!" Her yelling was cut short by Natsume's eager lips, soft and rough at the same time. When he finally parted for air Mikan was panting and more then a little dazed.

"Natsu-chan" he rolled his eyes at the nickname completely forgetting the frozen-into- shock crowd. " I don't feel good.." she said before a wave of nausea swept over her. She then up-chucked on the famous Natsume's lap.

Koko who was now sitting next to Hotaru, who was taking pictures, laughed.

"Well shit." Grunting Natsume picked Mikan up, who was still dizzy and was drunk to the point of throwing up, and motioned toward Koko to let Ruka (Drunk also) stay the night with him. Koko did an aye aye caption solute and swung one of Ruka's arms around his shoulder.

As Natsume continued to walk toward his dorm with Mikan swung over his shoulder like a potato sack she giggled. Natsume was positively worn out, how could this girl have so much energy?

PINCH

Natsume's face turned a million shades of red. What the hell?!

"What the hell are you doing little girl?!" she giggled some more, a cute innocent sound.

"I pinched your butt, its so firm Natsu-chan!" Blushing a little more he took her in his arms bridle-style to stop her from further pinching and continued to carry her back to his dorm.

**Natsume's dorm…**

Mikan was on the brink of sleep when Natsume set her down on his bed tucking her in gently. Just as he was about to go and sleep on the couch Mikan grabbed his sleeve. He looked back down at her only to see wide, innocent, brown eyes staring up at him confused.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He sighed tiredly.

"To the couch to sleep." she pouted cutely.

"Why don't you sleep here with me?" Natsume felt his heart rate speed up. Putting a hand to his chest he frowned. _What's up with me? _Another tug to his sleeve brought him out of his thoughts.

"Natsu-chan?" she said staring at him. Oh god who could resist this girl? Finally sighing and slipping under the covers he turned his head to look at her.

"Happy?" she gave him a brilliant smile and nodded enthusiastically. He turned back to the other side not facing her and she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his bare back finding comfort in his warm body heat.

**Next Morning…**

Mikan groaned and snuggled closer to the source of warmth that had been laying next to her. _God my head is pounding! What happened?_ Lazily opening one eye she looked around. _Why do I always end up in this room when I wake up?_ This is her third time waking up in this bed already! For gods sake cant she ever wake up in her own room?!

She glanced over at the clock and groaned again. 2:00pm, how long had she been sleeping? Getting up she managed to walk into the living room where Ruka lay, passed out, on the couch.

Slowly making her way into the mini kitchen she stumbled over to the cabinets and opened one fumbling around for some Advil. Just as she was about to give up a hand sat her down on a chair and handed her a cup of water and two pills of Advil.

Taking it gratefully she gulped it down. Following the arm that had helped her out she peered at the persons face.

"Hyuuga?" He smirked at her, disheveled and in one of his big shirts and boxers. She was adorable with her messy hair, and his over sized shirt slipping off one delicate shoulder. Natsume felt his heart give a little thump but chose to ignore it.

"What happened to Natsu-chan?" she gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" he dismissed it with a wave of his hand. He watched as she turned a light pink while studying his muscular and lean form. By the gods it was as if his abs were screaming for her eyes attention how could she deny them? She couldn't.

He smiled smugly.

Oh well it was only a matter of time before she remembered if not all then at least some of last night.

Oh yes, he would be looking forward to that.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Oh god I am so sorry! I just had so much going on during the holidays and then school! Argh! Well at least I updated anyway for all of you who are reading Give and Take it is currently on hold. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had trouble writing it, and look forward to the next chapter where Mikan starts to have flashbacks of that night and the fan girls are dangerously pissed, there dictator being…yes you guessed right! Sumire Shouda!**

**Please if you have time review!**


	7. Confusion

**One of Them **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but if I did Natsume would be my slave, Ruka my pool boy and Tsubasa my pimp! **

**Previously: **Oh well it was only a matter of time before she remembered if not all then at least some of last night.

Oh yes, he would be looking forward to that.

**Chapter 7, Confusion**

Okay, was its just her or were there more people glaring at her than usual?

Staring down nervously at the floor Mikan continued to trudge down the hall where she was avoided and shot poisonous glares by her peers. Taking another deep breath she quickly scanned the crowd for anything that resembled a friendly face. A sunny smile spread across her face as the back of a blond head came into view.

"Ruka!" she yelled excitedly bounding over to him. She ignored the scoffs and remarks of her "toying with Ruka _and_ Natsume." _What could they mean by "toying", did I do something last night? _she thought but quickly dismissed it and focused at the irritated man in front of her.

"Oh, hey…" he said gruffly.

"Are you okay?" she asked suspiciously. Mikan was no fool, Ruka barely ever got irritated and why was the student body acting so differently?

"Hmmm…You know what happened last night, don't you?" Rukas eyes widened. She had hit the nail on the head. Glancing around awkwardly he gave a curt and mysterious.

"Maybe." before expertly dodging his way through the mass of students until he was out of her view.

Now she was curious, placing her chin in her hand and tilting her head to one side confusedly she wondered what could have happened.

As Mikan entered the classroom from the front end of the room someone else also happened ( at that exact moment) to be entering from the opposite door. Natsume.

As both doors slide open, seemingly in slow motion, both the bystanders eyes met and Mikans heart rate sped up. Looking down at her chest where her heart was trying to leap out she avoided his gaze while walking to her seat. But just as she made it to the safety of her chair a strong, sure arm slide around her shoulders. She slowly looked up and gulped nervously when she found herself staring once again at the king of the hill.

"H-hey Natsume." she said trying to hide her shyness and the fact that his arm touching her was sending a pleasant tingly feeling throughout her body. She glanced around nervously, some of the girls in the class were taking out what looked like dangerous and illegal weapons.

"Your sitting with me today." he said. Motioning with the arm that wasn't touching her to his private section at the back of the class. Her eyes widened. Was this guy and idiot or something? Couldn't he see that in her current situation with everyone this was not helping?!

"No way!" she said trying to shove his arm away from her. He gave her what looked like a charming smile.

"C'mon don't be shy." seeing the smile she froze and stared him strait in the eye. Something was wrong this wasn't possible…she continued to search his eyes until.

Bingo!

She found it, the hidden smirk beyond the smile, the mischievous glint in the innocent eyes. He was up to something and it wasn't looking good for her.

"You bastard, I absolutely will _not_ sit with you." he looked at her with poorly attempted fake hurt.

"Now Mikan, why so cold." glaring at him as she opened her mouth to make a smart remark when she was suddenly lifted from her seat.

"W-what are you doing, you idiot?!" she yelled wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. He smirked in triumph. (By the way: he picked her up bride style)

"Well you weren't going to sit with me by choice so I have to use force." he stated as if no big deal.

"No! Put me down you big fool!" she yelled flailing her legs wildly. He gave her a lop sided grin.

"As you say princess." he said then preceded to let go of her. An ear splitting scream erupted from her as she threw her arms around his neck so tight she nearly strangled him…which isn't exactly what she wasn't planning.

"Don't do that! You big meanie!" she yelled blushing at the fact she had just embarrassed herself majorly and was clinging to him like a lost child. Well what would you do if you were dropped unexpectedly?

"Now hurry up and put me down!" she said. He pretended to think about it for a minute before seemingly coming to a conclusion.

"No." she frowned but sighed in resignation. Grumpily resting her head on his shoulder she huffed.

"Fine, then hurry up and bring me to my seat!" He rolled his eyes at her attitude. This girl was just to much for him but despite all the crap he goes through because of her he just cant stop, or more like wont stop.

When they were finally at the back of the class where the rest of his group was he gently placed her on Rukas lap startling both of them.

"What are you doing Natsume?" Ruka asked nervously as the girl on his lap continued to fidget making Ruka increasingly uncomfortable. Natsume grinned at his friends pained expression.

"Chill Ruka she'll be gone in a sec." Mikan looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean gone in a second? Where in the bloody hell are you taking me next?" Ok, now she was starting to get pissed off. What the hell?! Why was everyone glaring at her and why was Natsume doing this, why did she feel special and happy about it?!

" Jesus woman, be quiet." Natsume said. God this girl really needed to loosen up. He was just about to sit down in his own seat when an idea hit him. Bringing his hand to the hair band of her loose ponytail he gently tugged, releasing her hair so that it fell around her in a charmingly wavy way. He then proceeded to gently run his fingers through it until settling on one strand to twist and toy with around his finger.

"There, you look better now." she blushed as he then picked her up and transferred her to his lap were she sat side ways similar to the way she was carried. Natsume then proceeded to lift her legs and settle them on Rukas lap who sat to their left.

"Natsume! That's just rude!" she said referring to how her shoes were resting on Rukas nice clean pants. She he said shushing her with his finger to her lips which made Mikan blanch.

_As Natsume moved his face even closer as she reached up on her tip toes both of them still holding the others gaze. His warm breath fanned her face smelling minty and slightly like alcohol, probably from the champagne that he had just been drinking._

Mikan blinked in confusion, what the hell was that? Flash back? Nah! Nothing like that could happen, then what…?

"Don't worry about it _Princess _your our special guest." she stared up at him almost as if searching for an unexplainable answer, then gave up and sighed. Its not like that 'memory' clip was something that actually happened anyway.

"Whatever." she said in a tone that explained she didn't concern herself with it anymore. Natsume stared down at her defeated form and almost felt bad that he was making the fan girls angrier even in her already dangerous situation. Almost.

Mikan quickly let herself forget about the rest of the class and her surroundings in an attempt to stop stressing herself out. It would explain it self eventually. She just hoped it would also explain why everyone was glaring at her, why Natsume was so happy and why Ruka seemed so frustrated.

**After Class…**

Mikan hurried down the hall hoping to seek refuge in the cafeteria. Even now it still felt like someone was following her and she was getting pretty freaked out.

Even as she picked up the pace and tore around the edge of the hall racing toward the cafeteria doors that were waiting right in front of her she just fell short.

"Where do you think you going, _princess_?" A girl with long black hair and squinty gray eyes said. She was big or at least bigger then Mikan and by the nick name she wasn't to happy about the way Natsume had been treating her.

"Lets go." she said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from her destination before Mikan even had a chance to react.

When they had finally made it in to the court yard behind the dormitories Mikan was surprised to find a whole army of girls waiting for her and looking pissed. She was even more scared due to the fact that they were being led by non other then Sumire Shouda.

"Well well if it isn't the princess." Sumire said snickering evilly. The black haired girl was now holding her by the arms rendering her helpless.

"You see, were not to happy about your behavior." Sumire continued the other girls nodding as well as contributing nasty comments.

" Well ladies, you know why we brought her here go ahead and give it to her." Sumire said now full out evil laughing. Mikan hardly found any of this funny.

"Your acting childish!" she yelled to the crowd who continued to glare at her like poisonous snakes.

"Don't act like your better then us!" one of the girls yelled before fiercely punching Mikan in the stomach making Mikan lose her breath. Another then went up and did the same and soon the others were also beating her as the black haired girl continued to hold her up.

Finally after five minutes the fighting and beating seemed to have slowed down, Turning Mikans face roughly up to meet her eyes Sumire smiled wickedly down at her.

"Not so tough now, are you bitch?" she said before slapping her hard. Finally dropping her to the ground they all made a circle around her ready to continue what they had started but stopped when they saw a familiar face that made all the girls pale in fear at the rage it held.

"Just what in the _hell_ is going on here?!"

**End Chapter**

**Okay I know that I have been a horrible Authoress and have all made you wait a long time for the chapter so feel free to flame. Anyway the next chapter will have more Ruka/Mikan in it to help the development of a wonderful love Triangle! My fave!**

**Anyway I changed my Username just to let you all know so you don't get confused. **

**What do you think, it's a bit more fun then Magenta-chan and since everyone seems to be asking me what a plushie is it's a stuffed animal!**

**Anyway please review! **

**Btw, does anyone have an idea of who the person at the end ( that made all the girls pale in fear) is? Hmmm? Hmm? Any guesses? Well I guess you'll just have to wait til the next chapter! **

**Muahahahaahaha!**

**Later!**


	8. Confessions

**One of Them **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

**Previously: **"Just what in the _hell_ is going on here?!"

**A/N: Natsume is OOC but only for the reason that if he wasn't it would take millions of years for him and Mikan to establish a sturdy relationship. **

**Chapter 8, Confessions**

Sumire gulped loudly and nervously before she began to cry big, wet, fake tears. Burring her face in her hands she sobbed uncontrollably. 

"Ruka, it was so horrible! T-they made me watch as they brutally beat Sakura!" Ruka stared blankly at her unsure of whether to believe her or not. 

"I was so scared!" she yelled quickly running into his embrace where he not-so-gently pried her off of him. 

"I think Mikans the real victim here." Sumire turned her body away from him making sure he didn't see as her face contorted in anger. 

"Of course she is…" she said before angrily stomping away. Ruka ignored her and quickly rushed toward Mikan who lay crumpled up in a heap on the floor. Gently he gripped her upper arm and helped her sit up so she was slouching against him. 

"Are you alright?" he asked gently examining her for any cuts or serious wounds, the bruises, however were already evident on her fair skin. 

"I'm fine but my ankle really hurts." she said wincing as she shifted her weight, leaning on him completely. Gently he took her hand in his and buried his face in the comfort of her soft brown locks. Inhaling her gentle and alluring scent he sighed in contentment, feeling a bit light headed. Getting lost in his fantasy he wrapped his arms securely around her waist pulling her tightly to him and giving her a good feel of his muscled chest. 

Blushing brightly she nervously turned halfway toward him.

"R-Ruka?" she stuttered. He looked down and into her eyes, his semi-clouded ones were showing an emotion Mikan hadn't seen in a long time: Lust and Love. 

"Your beautiful." he whispered, nuzzling her neck in which she let out a quiet squeal. Looking at her once again she was trapped and she knew it. Her leg was hurt and the expression he was giving her was mesmerizing. 

"Ruka?" she breathily whispered as his face continued to descend closer and closer to her own. All she could find herself looking at was his lips and soon they were just a breath from each other. 

"Mikan I-" 

"Ruka?" It was more of a statement than a question. 

"Natsume." Yes, Natsume had come and shattered the fantasy before it could be realized. Natsume was trying really hard not to glare at Ruka, his best friend since the dawning of time, why would he? Its not like he was angry at the fact that he had caught his best friend and some geeky girl a moment away from their hooking up. Oh no! Of course not, after all he was happy for them, so why did his heart feel like it was being brutally stomped on? 

"I followed you." Natsume stated simply. Ruka was a little agitated by Natsume's blunt comments but hide it well. 

"Oh, well, Sakura's hurt." Ruka said switching his way of referring to her back to polite. Natsume's scowl deepened upon this news. Walking over to her he kneeled down next to her and smacked the back of her head. 

"Idiot." She made a face at him.

"Now, tell me what hurts." she pouted like the child he was treating her as.

"My ankle." He then gently prodded it earning him a wince from Mikan.

"Oh, does it hurt here?" he falsely asked poking the spot again, but harder then the last time.

"Oww!" she yelped swatting his hand away. He smirked.

"How about here?" he 'asked' poking the same place.

"Owwww! Stop it!" He put on a thoughtful expression. 

"It looks like we'll have to amputate." All the blood drained from Mikans face and she swallowed hard. 

"S-seriously?" He nodded solemnly. She started to kick and squirm as best she could.

"NOOOOO! Somebody save me!" she yelled desperately as Natsume began to chuckle amusedly. Mikan stopped abruptly. 

"You were kidding?!" she yelled trying to punch and kick him only to cry out in pain moments after. 

"Now now, settle down." He said scooping her up in his arms. 

"Ill take you to the infirmary." Ruka cleared his throat reminding both of them he was still there.

"Actually Natsume, I can take her, you can go." Ruka said managing to take half of her into his arms while her other half remained with Natsume. Natsume roughly tugged her trying to take all of her back towards him. 

"No Ruka, I got it." Ruka smiled but the corner of his lips twitched just barely, a sign he was annoyed. 

"Its fine." He said also pulling her.

"Um… Guys?" Mikan said unheard by the two that were giving each other frightening glares. 

"No seriously, Ruka, you go on ahead I know you've never missed a class, why break the habit?" 

"True, but Natsume, you always skip class and you need to go to graduate and all, so go ahead." 

"Good point, but one more skipped class wont hurt will it?" 

"You never know." 

"…" They both stared at each other for a moment before both simultaneously pulling at the same time. 

"Guys!" Mikan yelled and they finally stopped. 

"I don't care who takes me to the infirmary as long as I get there!" They both mumbled something before taking off towards their destination neither letting her go.

**Mikans room…**

Mikan sat irritably up straight up in her bed observing the two boys that were glaring each other from across the room. She was supposed to be resting while they watched over her but how could she with the heavy atmosphere nearly suffocating her? 

Finally fed up with the childish behavior she yelled, 

"God! What is your guises problem?!" They both snapped their gazes away from each other to look at her for a brief second before they continued to glare at each other.

When Mikan realized they were ignoring her she began to sing in one of the most horrible voices one could hear without killing themselves. After 3 minutes Natsume and Ruka had come to the end of their ropes.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" They both yelled at her in unison then they both looked at each other and laughed. Mikan smiled triumphantly.

"See you guys should act like that all the time and stop fighting with each other." She said nodding her head as if she knew the answer all along. In that moment of realization they had both stopped laughing and turned away from each other.

"Sleep." Natsume commanded. Mikan sighed in a submissive way, these to just wouldn't stop, she decided. 

"What crawled up his ass and died?" she muttered while laying down. 

"What did you say?" Natsume said giving her a pointed look while Ruka snickered.

"Nothing, night!" she said in an innocent sing-song voice. 

Natsume grunted before he narrowed his eyes at the snickering Ruka. 

"Tch…" 

**End Chapter**

**Okay so first this is the beginning of beautiful love triangle and a hell of a lot more romance! Anyway if you didn't enjoy this chapter I think the next one will definitely be better! **

**Sorry for extremely late updates, My teacher (if possible) has gotten even eviler! Grrrrr! Also props to Caffeine-Tolerant who volunteered to sue her for me! **

**Anyway more exciting, sexy, heart wrenching action in the next chapter! **

**(Btw: Anybody know any good songs Japanese or English or anything is fine!) **


	9. When hell breaks loose

**One of Them **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice **

**Previously: **"Nothing, night!" she said in an innocent sing-song voice.

Natsume grunted before he narrowed his eyes at the snickering Ruka.

"Tch…"

**A/N: Yaaaaay! Early updates! I would just like to say thanks for all the reviews and a special thanks to those who read all my stories there were 2 or 3 of you! And I would also like to give a special thanks to those who wrote down songs! I'm listening to them right now as I'm typing! **

**My personal favorite was "Scotty doesn't know" (I was laughing so hard when I first heard it! )**

**Chapter 9, When hell breaks loose. **

Anna and Nonoko were grinning like they were on crack and, frankly, Mikan was extremely creeped out by it. Narrowing her eyes at the two she frowned.

"Whaaaat?!" she said exasperatedly. Her two grinning friends looked at each other, sharing a look before wiggling their eyebrows.

"Oh well you knooow…" Anna began.

"You only have the two hottest guys falling over each other to help you!" Nonoko finished, her voice breaking out into a squeal by the end of the sentence. Anna and Nonoko then proceeded to giggle and chat with each other about Mikans good fortune.

"Don't remind me…" Mikan groaned banging her head on the cafeteria table, shaking her bowl of cocoa puffs, in a futile effort to escape this place or as she referred to it, hell.

_Flash Back…_

Mikan was happily dressing after a nice refreshing shower. After her uniform was in place, her hair in two low pigtails, she headed out her door…only to bump into one pissed Natsume and an equally pissed Ruka glaring at each other in front of her door way. She also didn't fail to notice the crowd of students the had accumulated in the hall watching the intense stare off.

"Umm…what are you doing?" Mikan asked quietly not wanting to draw attention to herself. They both turned to face her for a brief moment before turning to each other and continuing to glare.

"Well I was going to walk you to school, Mikan, but this big oaf, had to get in my way!" Ruka said motioning his hands at Natsume when he mentioned 'big oaf '.

"Better a big oaf then a small, shrinkey dink one." Natsume said a smirk painted across his face as he raised one eyebrow suggestively. Now, years of friendship hadn't been for nothing and after all the years of being friends with Natsume meant knowing exactly what Natsume was talking about even when he didn't mention it deliberately.

Rukas face burned red as Natsume mentioned that slip of information.

"Don't bring "it" into this!" Ruka hissed dangerously his cheeks a burning cherry color.

"Oh no, my bad Ruka, just wanted the woman of your dreams to know what you have to offer." Natsume said casually pissing Ruka off further, in addition making his blush deepen. Murmurs erupted from the crowd "Are Ruka-kun and Sakura together?" you knew the rumors were going to be big.

Mikans cheeks had turned a nice rosy color, but not from the fact that Natsume had just announced that Ruka was in love with her, it was more of the reason that she had caught on to the fact of exactly what "it" was.

I'll tell you one thing Natsume definitely wasn't talking about height. (As Natsume was couple of inches taller then Ruka.)

"Listen, you overly sexual active beast- wait, where's Mikan?" Ruka said cut off by the nonexistent presence. They both stared at the empty spot for a moment before taking off in the direction of the cafeteria were she was surely heading for breakfast.

When they had finally caught up with her she was power walking toward her target. Wiping a bit of sweat from his brow, Ruka began to walk beside her.

"Would you like me to carry your bag for you, Mikan?" he asked to which she humbly refused. Ruka flashed her one of his most bright and angelic smiles.

"Please." Mikan found herself powerless to say no. Sighing in defeat she handed her book bag over to him. He then proceeded to turn his head backward and smirk at Natsume in victory. Natsume returned the gesture with a scoff.

Quickly walking to Mikans other side he wrapped his arm around her waist, a sneaky hand squeezing her hip and pulling her tightly to the side of his body making her gasp. Natsume began to walk ahead of Ruka but Ruka wasn't letting go so easily grabbing the hand on her other side he laced his fingers in hers, making Mikan blush and Natsume growl in frustration.

They both looked at each other with clenched jaws and fire in their eyes.

"Guys? Hey wait!" she said but they both ignored her and walking as fast as they could dragged her into the cafeteria. Mikan face was now fire engine red, in fact it almost looked as if steam was coming out of her ears. This was so EMBARRASSING! She would have hidden her face with her hands but at the moment both were preoccupied so she settled for looking at the ground.

Currently the whole school had stopped eating breakfast and were staring at her and the two hunks that each had an iron grip on her and were bickering.

"Mikan I'll let you sit with me today." Natsume said arrogantly, Ruka let out a laugh.

"Yeah right, Mikan wants to sit with her friends!" Ruka said confidently.

"Right Mikan?" Ruka asked with a reassuring smile, and though what Ruka had said was true the look Natsume was giving her made her wimpy side disagree.

"Umm..actually I'm a little thirsty I'm going to go get a drink." she said hoping to dodge the situation.

"No I'll get it!" Ruka said in a cheery tone.

"No _I'll _get it." Natsume said.

"Grrrrr!" they both growled at each other before rocketing off to a vending machine.

And so that's leaves us in the current predicament…

_End Flashback…_

"Your sooo lucky! You have the two hottest guys in the world courting you!" Anna said while Nonoko continued to squeal with starry eyes.

"Correction, one of them, namely Ruka, is _attempting _to court me, personally I think he's not in his right mind…and only god knows what Hyuuga's doing. And I doubt there the hottest in the world." Mikan stated bluntly, even though she wasn't doubting they were the hottest in the country, at least.

The cafeteria doors slammed open and in came a haughty looking Natsume followed by Ruka who was lost in a mountain or drinks. Mikan looked and sighed in great depression while everyone in the cafeteria looked to be enjoying themselves. Once Ruka had made it to Mikans table he proceeded to dump the drinks onto it.

"You could have helped you know?!" Ruka yelled irritated, while Natsume just shrugged in response.

"We didn't know which flavor you wanted so…we ended up getting one of everything." Ruka said with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head. Mikan raised one delicate eyebrow.

"You are both idiots." she said making them both frown and Natsume mutter under his breath,

"Told you we should have just gotten apple juice." Mikans lips then formed a beautiful half grin making Natsume turn away so he would remain unaffected and Ruka grin like an idiot.

"But it's the thought that counts." she said before grabbing a coke and drinking it in one gulp. The two boys stared on in amazement before Natsume said,

"Wow, one gulp, you really are…a cow." Mikan heard this an immediately glared at him.

"I am not a cow, and if you have a problem with my drinking habits feel free to leave." she said picking up a 7up and chugging it just to piss him off.

"Whatever."

_30 Minutes into Math class (Classes last an hour.) _

Mikan had a dangerous aura surrounding her as two boys continued to fight over the stupidest thing she thought possible.

"No, Natsume, _I'll_ help her with the math problem you can kindly return to your perverted manga, and not bother Mikan with you overly, sexual, active ways." Ruka said eyeing Natsume as if to say, you're a bad influence on Mikan.

"No way Ruka, I'm not going to leave this idiot -insert Mikan sticking her tongue out at Natsume in a childish manner here- to you, she's probably smarter then you, well…at least in math." Ruka frowned at this, it was kind of true Mikan was third smartest in their class, just behind Hotaru who took second place and Natsume -sigh- who took first place as the smartest in the class.

"But-" Ruka was cut off by a hard smack on the head by what he recognized as a text book. Ruka turned to face a furious Jinno. Oh shit.

"Would you kindly tell me what you and mister Hyuuga are bickering about?" Jinno said lifting his eyebrows in a creepy, questioning manner.

"We were just trying to help Sakura with a math problem." Ruka replied back meekly.

"Are you implying that I can not do my job properly Mr. Nogi?" Jinno said his face turning red in anger.

"Of course no-"

"That's it! Detention, Nogi, Hyuuga, Sakura!" Mikans eyes widened as she turned to Jinno.

"But Jinno-sensei, I didn't do anything!"

"You were fraternizing with the trouble makers therefore you also are a trouble maker." Mikan gaped at him them began to mutter a sting of cuss words.

"Damn both of them! Why do I always end up in detention?"

_Last class period of the day…_

Mikan stretched as she entered the classroom, well at least this was the last class of the day.

"Things couldn't get any worse anyway." she said trying to be positive. Well fate had another plan. As Ms.Luffer, in all her boring glory, entered the classroom the room seemed to settle.

"Now today, I will not be teaching Music class anymore, I will be taking a short break and one of my star pupils will be your substitute, and depending on how he does, will determine if he becomes you permanent teacher." _Thank god! No one can be worse then Ms. Luffer!_ Mikan thought in victory at her good luck, finally, she could actually enjoy the one subject she actually enjoyed…or so she thought.

"I'd like to introduce you to your new teacher for a while, Mr. Reo."

Mikans eye widened in horror and her mouth dropped open as if to scream but no sound would escape.

"Hello, pleased to meet you all, you may call me Mr. Reo, I'll be teaching you from now on." Reo said surveying the class before his eyes lock onto Mikans a smirk forming on his lips.

And that's when hell broke loose.

**End Chapter**

**Muahahahah! Im so evil! Now I know what your all thinking, Oh my goodness gracious that did not just happen, but yes my friends it did! Im so happy that I finally wrote this out I had been wanting to write this chapter for so long! **

**Well anyway just a few announcements…**

**First, I have been asked to participate in the Reader Choice Awards! Ok not really, but I did get a PM telling me to advertise my fic's so if you want vote me in, I'll be very happy! So please vote me in! No pressure though, that's not the way I do things but it would make me feel special… -gets starry eyed- anyway…**

**Second, for those of you who missed this detail, Reo is three years older then Mikan as mentioned in previous chapters so since Mikan enter high school he graduated so its appropriate for him to be a substitute.**

**Well anyway I'll be looking forward to you reviews! **

**Bye! **


	10. The Plan

**One of Them **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it but maybe if I wish hard enough?**

**Previously: **"Hello, pleased to meet you all, you may call me Mr. Reo, I'll be teaching you from now on." Reo said surveying the class before his eyes lock onto Mikans a smirk forming on his lips.

And that's when hell broke loose.

**A/N: Wow, were actually at chapter 10...I really didn't expect my story to run this long, especially since it was on a whim…Well anyway I hope you all enjoyed the last Chapter and please read any announcements I put they are usually at the bottom of the page. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Chapter 10, The Plan**

To say Mikan was in absolute shock was a complete understatement. She was completely horrified and much more. _Reo? Why the hell was Reo here? _was the only thought running through her mind as she begun to semi-hyperventilate _Is he really back to get me?!_ She though frantically which didn't go unnoticed by her two admirers who were eyeing the teacher suspiciously.

"Are you alright, Mikan-chan?" Reo said and Mikans scared eyes looked up to stare at him. He was mocking her! He was seriously mocking her! Mikan grabbed her head as she begun to feel dizzy and Ruka quickly stood up and paced to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, while kneeling beside her and feeling her forehead. This action, along with Natsume's piercing glare, didn't go unnoticed by Reo as his smirk widened.

"Well, Mikan, it seems you've done well for yourself, stealing the hearts of these two boys." and despite her fear she felt a stronger emotion, rage.

"Shut up! Don't act like you're the good person here, _Reo_." the way she said his name, with such disgust and anger, made everyone shudder. Truthfully they didn't know the little geek had it in her.

But to the audiences surprise this didn't faze Reo in the slightest.

"My my, Mikan, touché, you always did have a fiery temper." He said and all of them, besides Mikan and Reo of course, couldn't help but wonder what their relationship was. Since he was speaking to her in a familiar way.

"What the hell do you want, Reo?" she asked her eyes narrowing dangerously behind her glasses. He held up his hands in a defensive manner.

"I'm just here as a favor to my old teacher." he said, but despite wanting to believe that's all it was, the feeling of dread in the pit of Mikans stomach wouldn't let her. Quickly standing up, to which Ruka startled by the action fell back a little, she stormed out of the classroom. Natsume followed, along with Ruka who had finally recovered from his stumble.

"Hey, little girl what's wro-" Natsume started to say when he knew she was in the range of hearing him. But the sight in front of him made him speechless. Ruka who had seen Natsume freeze walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" he said before following Natsume's line of vision and turning a light pink. Before them was Mikan who now laid on the grassy area in front of the school building. Her arms out stretched on the soft grass that stood around her body and swayed lightly in the breeze. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at the sky, the sun bathed her body in light. In short she looked like a fallen angel, the sight took their breath away.

Natsume was the first to recover and hesitantly, as if approaching a frightened bunny, sat beside her.

"Hey, little girl, what's wrong with you?" Natsume asked his voice sounding careless as if the question was to relieve him from his boredom but there was a sparkle or worry in his eyes. Mikan turned on her side like a little girl who refused to admit she had lost something important.

"Mikan you can tell us." Ruka said as he sat on her other side smoothing her hair in his own secret enjoyment but to also sooth her. Natsume sent his friend a pointed glare from over her and Ruka pretended not to see it. Mikan sighed and it was not a light sigh either it was one that meant she had a heavy burden.

Mikan then proceeded to tell them the story about how in love she used to be with Reo and how he had betrayed her. (Note: see flashback in previous chapter. Also I'm not going to go into their past because Reo is an ass that's not worth writing about.) When she had finally finished telling them the story Ruka looked pissed but Natsume looked fit to kill.

"That bastard!" Natsume said through gritted teeth. Mikan surprisingly looked much better.

"You know, I'm really glad I told you guys…I feel so much better now!" Mikans said wiping the tears from her eyes. Ruka and Natsume blushed lightly both thinking the same thing. _She trusts me…_

Giving them her brightest smile she added.

"You guys are my **best friends**." Natsume and Ruka looked down, then looked up and shared a knowing glance. Damn the girl was dense, did it look like they wanted to be her best friends? No they wanted to be more but judging from her smile they weren't going anywhere fast.

"Thanks for listening! I have to go now." she said waving a running off as both the boys looked down in despair her words still haunting their minds.

_Best friends…_

_Best friends…_

_BEST FRIENDS…_

Damn, they both muttered. It was time they got the point across that they wanted to be _way_ more then friends.

**At Hotaru's room after class…**

"Hotaru, I need a favor." Mikan said still standing in the doorway of Hoatru's room. Hotaru looking as emotionless and perfect as usual raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Really, come in." Mikan walked into the room and sat on a big, black leather chair while Hotaru sat opposite her in an identical chair.

"So what do you need help with?" Hotaru asked her eyes sparkling with interest.

"Blackmail on the new music teacher, Reo Mouri." Hotaru smiled evilly and Mikan felt a shiver go up her spine. _Scary…_

"My specialty."

**Detention…**

Mikan, again, sat in detention staring at the clock as a lazy substitute lounged on the teachers chair sleeping in front of her. She was lost deep in her thoughts about revenge and about what Hotaru and her were going to do to make Reo suffer a painful defeat.

The two boys that sat more toward the back of the class had other things on their minds. _Best friends? How come that idiot cant understand that that's not what I'm looking for? _Natsume thought then on a second thought pondered. _Wait, then what am I looking for? Its not like I'm in love with her…she's just like a toy to stall my boredom…right?_ A confused and agitated look then proceeded to take over his handsome features.

Ruka on the other hand…_I confessed to her a while ago I wonder if she took it seriously? She might have thought it was just in the heat of the moment…_Ruka blushed thinking back to when they had nearly kissed. _Well it might have seemed that way, anyway, I really have to get my point across that I want her as more then a friend. _Ruka then nodded is head determinedly and stared at Mikan who was dreamily looking up at the clock.

She looked peaceful and the smile on her lips definitely said serenity but what she was really thinking was…_I am so happy Hotaru agreed to it! I cant wait to get my revenge on that bastard! But before that I'll have to keep it cool and pretend like I'm any other student so he doesn't get suspicious…And why did Hotaru agree to help anyway? Well its not like it matters! _

When the clock had finally reached its designated time Mikan happily jumped up and skipped back to her room. Ruka also got up and still thinking about a certain brunette came up with plans to get his point across. Finally a confused and in denial Natsume stood up and with a frustrated sigh also returned to his room.

**With Hotaru…**

Hotaru peacefully sat on her bed counting her very large pile of money. _This is perfect, if I'm helping Mikan I can take more pictures of Natsume and Ruka easily, not to mention I can get great shots when those love struck idiots are around her…_Hotaru let a creepy smile spread onto her face.

_More money for me!_

**A/N: I was going to end it here but you guys said my chapters were getting to short so…here is more!**

**A week later…**

"Hotaru! Why haven't you gotten any blackmail on him yet?!" A distraught Mikan yelled. An emotionless Hotaru sighed and replied,

"He's just not doing anything suspicious…" Hotaru explained to a very put out Mikan that was pouting and laying upside down on Hotaru's bed. You see ever since the two had decided to blackmail Reo they had become good friends. With Mikans semi-optimistic personality and smart-yet-idiotic ways the two became inseparable.

"But Hotaru he _is_ doing things!" Mikan said exasperatedly explaining the events of the previous days.

_Flash Back…_

"Mikan can you please come up and answer this?" Reo asked in what he liked to think was a teacherly voice. Mikan sighed sadly and put down Eclipse by Stephenie Mayer, the latest obsession Mikan had smuggled into class and been intently reading. She slowly got up and shuffled over to the board. When she finally wrote out the musical notes to the song they had studied the previous night he placed one had on her shoulder in what looked like a _friendly_ teacher-student way, but Mikan knew better.

"Good job Mikan-chan." he said smiling down at her to which she attempted to smile back making her eye twitch uncontrollably. Ruka and Natsume both glared at Reo, his touch not escaping their sharp eyes, or at least they were sharp when it came to Mikan.

And it continued like that day after day with little discreet touches, such as a pat on the back or helping her write something while he guided her hand in his. Mikan was going out of her mind, as were Natsume and Ruka who broke their pencils every time they saw Reo even brush her shoulder. Hotaru on the other hand was frustrated with Reo's behavior, as it was not blackmail material, but making good money off of Natsume and Ruka's jealous expressions.

_End Flashback…_

Mikan groaned and yanked on her hair in frustration.

"Ugh! If he gives me one of those your-such-a-good-student smiles one more time I might jump out the window next to my desk!" Hotaru looked at her friend sympathetically as she had heard the story she had told Natsume and Ruka.

"Don't worry we'll get him you just have to be patient." Hotaru said with confidence even though on the inside she really wasn't sure at all.

_Well at least I hope…_

**Next Day…**

"Ok class, Narumi is here to make a special announcement." Jinno said in his boring drawl of a voice.

"I would just like to inform you that three days from now you all will be going on a class camping trip together. So please, if you have any objections come to the principals office later on. The teachers that will accompany you will be me, Misaki-sensei -this earned a cheer from the female students- and Reo-sensei. That is all. " Narumi said before drifting out of the room as it broke into excited murmurs.

A certain five students, namely Sumire, Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru and Mikan all had one thought in mind.

_Perfect!_

Natsume and Ruka: _This is my chance to get closer to Mikan…_

Sumire: _This is my chance to take down that bitch once and for all!_

Mikan and Hotaru: _Reo is going down!_

This trip would definitely be an interesting one…

**End Chapter**

**Announcements!: My Hopeless Romantic is hosting a Readers choice Awards, which means you, the readers, get to pick the top stories to read from Gakuen Alice or possibly another section (Email My Hopeless Romantic for details or visit her profile) Anyway please vote in you favorite story and if you have a vote to spare, me! I will also be voting and I hope to see my fic and one of yours up there soon! **

**Please Review! **

**PS. Was this chapter long enough?**


	11. Camping trip chaos part 1

**One of them **

**Disclaimed! **

**Previously: **_Perfect!_

Natsume and Ruka: _This is my chance to get closer to Mikan…_

Sumire: _This is my chance to take down that bitch once and for all!_

Mikan and Hotaru: _Reo is going down!_

This trip would definitely be an interesting one…

**A/N: Hello, Thanks to all you who reviewed, alerted, favoritized or one of my favorites make me a favorite author! Also to you silent readers, and no I do not reply to the majority of those who review but I always take time to read them. Also I love friends so feel free to ask and we can talk, about anything or nothing, I'll also add you to my super-cool friend-list. (Its actually kind of lame…) **

**Chapter 11, Camping trip chaos part 1**

Mikan fumbled awkwardly around her room. _Damn, where are my glasses?!_ she thought, desperately trying to scope them out with her blurred vision. CRACK!

_Shit._

**Down by the bus stop…**

Hotaru paced, obviously annoyed, where was the idiot? A slight frown appeared on her ever emotionless face; she pulled out her black razor cell phone, punching in the hurried numbers like a pro.

Sending a hard glare to the conversing crowd she put her ear back to the phones speaker, as the students had now fallen into silence, she tapped her foot impatiently while the other line continued to ring.

**P-A-G-E B-R-E-A-K!**

Mikan hurriedly groped for her phone then, finally fishing out of her pocket, she hit the talk button.

"Hello?" she asked, collapsing on her bed in defeat.

"_Where the hell are you? We've been waiting down here for 15 minutes!" _Hotaru hissed from the other side, frustrated tears gathered in Mikans eyes.

"Oh, Hotaru, its horrible! My glasses are missing and possibly broken , I don't have enough clothes, I'm out of lotion, you cant go on a camping trip with out lotion! And…" the list continued.

**P-A-G-E B-R-E-A-K!**

Hotaru stood there giving occasional 'uhuh's and ok's' and completely ignoring the crowd which included Natsume and friends, trying to ease drop.

"Hang tight, I'll be there in a second." Hotaru said abruptly before snapping her phone shut and casting a glance at Narumi.

"Narumi, I have business to attend to with Mikan, we can take Natsume's private transportation to take us to the campsite later, do I have permission?" she asked or more like demanded of him. Narumi hesitated.

"Well…" Hotaru slowly tipped her glasses downward, just enough so that she could send him a cold and mocking stare, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow. Narumi felt himself start to break as she continued to stare him down, daring him to say anything but the answer she wanted to hear.

"Uh, yes! Of course you have permission!" Narumi said cracking under the pressure, Hotaru then gave him a nod, pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, and strutted away, leaving awed-of-her-power spectators in her wake.

"We aren't going anywhere either, because it is my transportation." Natsume said. Narumi opened his mouth to reject but with a glare his way he instantly changed his mind.

"You are definitely right, after all it is your transportation!" he said. Sumire and her groupies frowned.

"Well we will be staying to!" Sumire boldly stated. Narumi sighed.

"But…" Sumire glared hard at him.

"Oh forget it! Fine you can all stay!" Narumi said while motioning the other kids in to the bus before turning to the staying group and giving his final advice.

"If you don't come to the campsite within 5 hours we'll call a search party, don't do anything _inappropriate-"_ a wink to the boys who rolled there eyes. "-adieu!" Narumi finished hopping into the bus and driving away.

**About an Hour later…**

"Where the hell were you guys?!" Ruka yelled irritably at the two girls who had just arrived with a brand new suitcase and Gucci sunglasses.

"Sorry Ruka! I kind of lost my glasses and well when Hotaru saw what I had packed for the trip she said that I had to go shopping immediately." Ruka calmed at the sight of the frantic girl. The whole group stopped to look at her clothes, then noticed that they were disgusting, Hotaru was right to take her shopping if all her stuff used to be like that it was worth the wait.

A limo soon pulled up to where they were standing and before anyone could enter Hotaru stopped them with the flick of her wrist. Natsume raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"She has to change first." Hotaru responded to the unsaid question, motioning to Mikan with her left hand. They all nodded, everyone wanted her to get the stained clothing off as fast as possible, it was embarrassing. Stepping into the limo, with tinted windows mind you, Hotaru followed suit to assist. Shutting the door behind them with a mild slam you could hear shuffling noises and complaints coming from the inside of the car, frankly the audience outside was getting curious.

"No! I am NOT wearing that…that thing!" You could hear Mikan shriek followed by a impatient sigh.

"It's a pair of shorts and a shirt for gods sake!" Hotaru said back, more shuffling and a little struggling could be heard.

"Well can I at least wear a sweater, this shows my midriff." Mikans voice came once again, the boys were now interested in just exactly what she was wearing.

"Sure…" the crinkling of bags could be heard as the suspense built, before it was overcome by an eerie silence.

"Well?" Mikan asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"… I didn't buy one." Hotaru stated plainly, followed by a shocked pause then,

"WHAT! And why in gods name didn't you buy one?"

"Forgot. Now come on we have to let the others in so we can go to the campsite or Narumi will really call a search party." a little more arguing followed before the limo door unlocked and the others were allowed to enter. As they all entered, even Sumire and her group, anticipation showed on their eager faces. A distraught brunette paced back an forth her hair in a loose ponytail with strands curling around her face in a naturally pretty way. Even the Harry Potter glasses had been removed and replaced with contacts showing her big, innocent eyes. Of course the boys took little notice of this as they were to busy taking notice of something, to them, even more spectacular.

Her body.

Yes Mikan Sakura had the body of a model and the outfit or what little was left of it was definitely making it clear. The baggy uniform she wore not to-mention her over-sized T-shirts and loose jeans she wore on weekends- hide her figure from the world and by the shocked expressions on the boys faces it must have hide it well.

She was wearing very _short, _to say the least, jean shorts that were fraying on the bottom, not helping the shortness at all, it made her legs look like they went on forever. She also wore a lacy, spaghetti strap, yellow with white polka dots, tank top which flashed the flat flesh of her belly nicely. But the strange thing was that she actually had a diamond heart _belly-button piercing._ She, nerd of the century, had a extremely provocative piercing that, FYI, Sumire did not have. The thought alone made Sumire seethe with anger. Mikan Sakura did not deserve anything more or even better quality then what Sumire Shouda got, not in the slightest.

"What is _that?_" Sumire asked in a disgusted voice obviously referring to the offensive piercing. Mikan who had sat down a while ago and was now messing around with the strings of her new black furry hiking boots said offhandedly.

"What?"

"That tacky piercing that you've got plastered on you for the world to see." Mikan scowled at Sumire.

"For your information its only "plastered for the world to see" because of one person!" Mikan said shooting a glare at Hotaru who shrugged in response.

"And I got this in my first year if middle school, so yeah its kind of old school but I've grown fond of it." Mikan finished while the others, except Hotaru, looked astounded. Who new the timid girl would get a piercing like that in her first year of middle school, what was next? A tattoo that said "Mom".

Natsume-especially Natsume, after all he is the more perverted one- and Ruka were both getting more turned on then usual, what wild side could this shy girl be hiding? One thing was for sure, they were definitely going to find out.

The majority of the drive Koko and the rest talked about some stuff here and there, but there was really no thrilling conversation due to the fact that Sumire ( the biggest talker), Natsume ( who really just needed to say one word to get a whole conversation started, one of his many talents), Ruka ( who was good at continuing conversations not to mention filling in those awkward pauses) and even Mikan ( who fueled Natsume and Ruka's attempt at continuing/starting conversations) were plotting, all for different reasons of course.

In the end it was all to much silence for the smiling boy.

"How about we play 20 questions!" Koko said enthusiastically hoping to break the four out of their schemes. Mikan being the first to recover answer sure, meaning that Ruka decided to participate, meaning Natsume participated, meaning Sumire ultimately participated. It was almost like a game of domino's.

"Ok, your first Mikan what is your favorite color?" Koko asked, mock news reporter.

"Amber." Ruka and Natsume had their full attention to the girl hanging on her every answer and mentally storing it for future uses.

"Favorite food?"

"Chocolate."

"Favorite animal?"

"Cat."

Several Questions later…

"Ok, question 17, who is your dream guy?"

"Edward Cullen." there was no hesitation in her answer.

"18, Who was your first kiss?" This had caught everyone, who had drifted away during the session, attention.

"Xiao Lang." Everyone raised an eye brow at the foreign name.

"19, who is this Xiao Lang, details and story included?" Mikan blushed in cute, nostalgic embarrassment.

"Ok, I'll tell, It was about 3 years ago, me and my family were going on a vacation to China and were staying in Hong Kong. I was rushing through the market place trying to find my parents because at the time I had gotten lost. I ran into a cloaked boy, as he was rushing from some guards, I had fallen on top of him and in the occurrence my hair had gotten stuck on a button of his shirt. There was no time to untangle it so he just scooped me up in his arms and soon we were, or more accurately, he was dashing through the market place until we came to a secret alcove." she swooned dreamily recalling the whole event almost as if she were there right now. Natsume burned with jealously, any guy that made her swoon that wasn't him just wasn't allowed, well at least that's how Natsume thought.

"Well anyway when he had finally untangled my hair from the button on his shirt and removed the hood hiding his face I knew I was totally taken by him. He was 3 years older then me after all and to the me back then who had just started noticing boys as more then trouble or friends, he was manly and grown and the sexiest thing I had ever had my innocent eyes set on." hearing this from her was like a totally different Mikan and even Hotaru was showing interest in then story.

"He helped me find my parents and said the next time he saw me I had to thank him properly. After about a week had past he turned up again on the beach and this time demanded that I buy him dinner. Of course I had to, heck I wanted to, so we went to a nearby beach shack restaurant-thing and ate, he of course go the bill even though I had protested, he was a gentlemen after all. We then walked out on the beach, he said he would take me back to my hotel since a lady should always be escorted. And that's when he did it, I was looking at the setting sun while the waves crashed peacefully on the beach when he turned my face, leaned down and kissed me." Mikan was in full-on dreamy girl mode as she imagined the last scene. Natsume was now full out pouting, drowning himself in his jealousy. She let out a long wistful sigh before finally concluding her story.

"Finally, after another week had passed I had to go back to Japan and he turned up at the airport with body guards and secret service surrounding him not to mention the paparazzi were swarming like angry bee's. He had come to say good bye to me, and when I asked him what was going on he just gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and said that this wouldn't be our final meeting before disappearing off into the crowd taking the media with him."

"So, who was he?" One of Sumire's groupies asked, earning a sharp glare from Sumire who actually really had wanted to ask the same thing.

"Well he was actually Xiao Lang Li, Prince of China." Mikan stated as if kissing princes was an everyday thing. As everyone gaped at her. Her first kiss was with the Price of China, who also happened to be the Stud of China? Well god I guess the quiet ones really do get all the guys.

"Wow…" Koko said before remembering what they were doing before the little story she had just told.

"Oh yeah, you've got one more question to answer."

"Ok, final question-" Koko said smiling devilishly.

"-what's your favorite kinky, sexual fantasy?" Mikan turned red from head to toe and stared down at the floor.

"Well..umm…" suddenly the car came to stop and Mikan energetically shouted.

"Were here!" before hopping out of the van in a perky manner and rushing over to the campsite where Anna and Nonoko eagerly awaited her.

**Later that night.**

The whole class was gathered around the campfire that burned brightly in the dark air. They had just finished setting up camp which had took a majority of the time. The tents were as follows, Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko; Sumire, three of her groupies; Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, of course. Then Reo, he got his own tent as he was a teacher, then the rest of the students, then finally Narumi.

"So what do we do now?" a random girl asked peering across the campfire at the current person in charge, Reo. Narumi had gave a long lecture about beauty sleep before prancing off to bed in his pink pajama's, so he was currently gone. Mikan was presently situated between both Ruka and Natsume still in her previous clothes but now with one of Anna and Nonoko's left over, over sized sweat shirts.

"I say we start a good old fashioned game of truth or dare." Reo said while the students buzzed in excitement. Reo then crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat in self-righteous manor.

"Of course I won't be participating, I'll just be a judge and I trust you all know the limits to the game." Meaning: I don't really give a damn about what you do or if its against school rules I'm just in it for my own amusement. He then gave an almost sinister smirk, that was screaming challenge.

"So who's in?" the crowd hesitated.

"I'm in." Natsume said, then followed by numerous agreements.

"Ok, then lets play." His tone changing from challenging and playful to evil and ominous.

The student exchanged worried glances then gulped in fear.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

**A/N: Yay, hope this chapter was long enough, I'll keep trying to make them longer and chunkier! Oh yeah and guess what I'm adding in a new boy so this will soon turn into a love square! Can you guess the boy? If you do I'll give you one of my Muffins, there cinnamon… ;) **

**Anyway before you decide to get out your weapons and flame my sorry excuse for an updating ass, I do have a reason for my treacherously late updates. I happened to be staring in a play which I was forced into a lead role, as others couldn't read Shakespeare much less speak it, and then the fact that I also had homework on top of it. And now I'm at the end of my school year and my teacher is giving us an ocean of homework for us to drowned in because we only have 10 days left as of May 9 2008. **

**May the countdown begin! **

**Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review for my cute, late updating, butt, my ego could use a little pick me up (JK). I'm not egotistical, ok maybe a LITTLE. **

**Thanks for Reading! **


	12. Camping trip chaos part 2

**One of Them **

**Disclaimed!**

**Previously: **"So who's in?" the crowd hesitated.

"I'm in." Natsume said, then followed by numerous agreements.

"Ok, then lets play." His tone changing from challenging and playful to evil and ominous.

The student exchanged worried glances then gulped in fear.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

**A/N: Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, I have now made it to the 400 review marker! Wow is all I have to say, I've been telling -cough cough..bragging..cough- to everyone I know. Hehe…I'm just so excited about it! I'm happy to say that many of you have probably received a muffin from me (If you haven't -hands you muffin- sorry about the inconvenience.) you geniuses you! **

**Anyway thanks to all!**

**Chapter 12, Camping trip chaos part 2**

"So, who wants to go first?" Koko offered to the obviously frightened crowd, who frankly did not want to play anymore, oh well, to late to back out now.

"Any takers?" Koko continued, no one replied. A pregnant pause followed but soon enough Yuu said he would do it, of course taking on the leader role. Koko smiled evilly.

"Ok, truth or dare?" Yuu was instantly regretting his leader attitude about things. _Ok there are two options, I could pick truth…but Koko could make me say some blackmail he's been wanting or worse get me to confess anything he wanted! But wait, dare is not better, I might have to do something disgusting or…or…dangerous! _Deciding on the safest and most logical option he replied,

"Truth." Koko smiled slyly as if this was exactly what he was planning.

"What is the most taboo relationship you've ever had?" Yuu smiled in relief, he was a good boy he had never had a taboo relationship…but then the memories started to come back. Oh crap.

"Um..isn't that a little personal." Yuu said breaking out into a nervous sweat. Koko smiled even more and the smile was more then a little creepy.

"Nope, this is Truth or Dare oh-responsible-one the game is about personal." Yuu took a deep steadying breath as Koko said that.

"Fine, the truth is I….girlfriend." Everyone leered toward him.

"What, I couldn't hear you?" Koko said, as Yuu blushed an even brighter and more ashamed fire engine red.

"I CHEATED WITH RUKA'S GIRLFRINED BEHIND HIS BACK!" Yuu yelled then bent his head low. The crowd gasped, who would have known that class president, goody two shoes actually dated taken girls, much less one of his best friends girlfriends! Ruka's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean Trisha!?" Ruka yelled at him obviously shocked and semi-angry. Yuu nodded and Ruka threw his hands up in the air.

"I cant believe this!"

"She thought I was cute in my sweater vest. Sorry, I just couldn't say no to her…" Ruka put his head in one of his hands sighing.

"She was a looker wasn't she?" Ruka said to him wistfully.

"Yeah…" Yuu said also resting his head in his hand and sighing. Ruka immediately snapped out of it hearing his reply.

"What the heck, I shouldn't even be talking to you!" Ruka said turning away in a I'm-sooo-not-talking-to-YOU! Fashion. Yuu sighed and threw a half hearted glare at Koko who was still smiling like usual. After comforting Ruka and letting Yuu let go of his guilt they continued with the game. It went like that for a while just truths a few dares until it finally got to Sumire. Sumire eyed Natsume as she said her truth.

"My biggest fantasy is to get married to NATSUME." she said giving him a come hither look. Natsume felt a shudder pass through him as she turned her attention back to the game. Batting her eye lashes in a nauseating manner she asked.

"Natsume, truth or dare?" Now normally Natsume would have of course, in all his manly pride, gone for dare; but this was Sumire we are talking about and no amount of pride was worth doing a dare with her controlling it, the guys would understand.

"Truth." She _attempted_, that being the key word here, to pout cutely at him.

"Aww, that's no fun, fine who do you like or at least think is the most attractive of the girls out of this school?" she asked eagerly, hoping it would be her and not considering that this could backfire on her badly…which it did.

"Mikan." he said matter-of-factly, the whole crowd gasped including Mikan. _What?! WHAT?!_ Mikans mind was in a state of confusion, she knew she wasn't exactly ugly but she definitely was not something that guys wanted if they could have more. How wrong she was…She could feel the other girls glare at her, and seethe in anger.

It was Natsume's turn. He turned to Ruka, and said the magic words.

"Truth or Dare?" Ruka went for dare. _Natsume is my friend he wouldn't make me do anything- _

"Kiss Imai." _WHAT? For the love of god what did he say?!_ Ruka thought, then nervously looked at Hotaru who looked untouched by all of this. Sending a glare Natsume's way, to which Natsume just smirked, he slowly leaned over to Imai, who was conveniently on his other side. Step one of Natsume's-awesome-plan had commenced. First, get Mikan to know that he had more then _friendly_ feelings for her, second get rid of any rivals, and third make his move.

Natsume watched in amusement as, even though almost non-existent, the famous ice queen, a light twinge of pink formed on her cheeks. Ruka slowly began to lower his head towards hers, his eyes were only half-lidded and his breath blew gently on her face. This would have been a Kodak moment if not for Imai grabbing the next of his shirt and crushing their lips together for a good 5 seconds. When she let him go he gaped at her in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" she shrugged.

"You were taking to long…" she replied, desperately trying to ignore the giddy, tingly feeling making its way throughout her body. He turned away from her, only to sneak peeks at her profile once in a while. _Her lips were soft…and nice…and she smelled really good…_Ruka thought while Natsume smirked to himself.

This was good, this was very good. Everything was going exactly as planned, Ruka, from the way he was blushing had probably enjoyed that kiss and now that his thoughts were preoccupied with Imai he could commence number 3 of his plans!

Soon he would make his move.

It was Hotaru's turn and she turned to Mikan. Asking the expected question.

"Truth or Dare." Mikan, never being one for these games took the easy way out.

"Truth." The class groaned in disappointment, damn why'd she have to take the safe way out?

"What's your most kinky sexual fantasy, as stated by Koko in the drive over?" she asked and everybody inched closer, the question was anything but safe. Mikan blushed and wrung her hands together.

"Well..I-" she took a deep steadying breath.

"- it would have to be…we would be at a club and he would be a handsome stranger in dark alluring colors, I would be attracted immediately." she was actually getting into this, it was almost like telling a story. The crowd was on edge, some girls nodded their heads while the boys jotted down notes for future preferences.

"I would eye him every few minutes as I sip my martini and he would smirk at me and wink, we would play the silent game of seduction for a while until he would finally come up with me and ask me to dance." Mikan sighed now totally in dreamy-mode.

"Then he would hold me tight to him and dance with me in the crowd, and…then he would take me on the dance floor." Everyone gaped at her, it was true, the quiet ones always were the freakier ones.

"But umm…how could he?" one of the girls asked, and Mikan blushed bright red as everything she said caught up to her.

"Well -_cough-_ that's presuming I would be wearing a skirt…" the girl blushed equally but drew up the nerve to ask one last question.

"So what would happen after that?"

"Well, presuming we wouldn't get caught, as we tried to make it look like really, _really_ close dancing, he would give me a kiss on the hand and take his leave, I would go to the bar not believing I had just done _that_ with a complete stranger and then the bartender would give me a martini on the house along with a number from a "mysterious young gentlemen" and that would be my mystery man." The girls sighed dreamily as they got caught up in their own fantasies.

Natsume was only half surprised, and was kind of pleased she her fantasy didn't involve a high class hotel with rose petals on the bed or any of that cliché crap. The game continued to move bouncing from one person to the other. It finally was directed at Natsume again.

"Truth of Dare?" One of Mikans friends asked, the pink haired one, what was her name…? Oh yeah, Anna. Seeing her as no threat he picked the one that would satisfy his ego.

"Dare." After that all fell silent except for the whispering of Anna and Nonoko who finally turned back to him with sly smiles.

"I dare you to do a strip tease." The crowds eyes widened and girls began to squeal, Sumire was screaming like a mad woman. Natsume shrugged, aw what the hell? There was nothing to be ashamed of. So he slipped off his shoes and socks, then stood. He was just about to start with his shirt, which was conveniently a black button down. When Hotaru stopped him.

"What?" he asked as girls whined about what she could possibly want during this time. Hotaru smirked.

"We need music." Cheers erupted from the students. Pulling a radio from god knows where she popped in a CD and hit play. A seductive, steady beat began to play and some girls took out cash, Hotaru took out a video camera.

He started with the first button of his shirt slowly and teasingly working his way down until they were all undone, then he ripped it off and threw it into the crowd, girls dove and began to fight over it, he wouldn't be getting that back. All the girls and even guys couldn't keep they're lusty and - in the guys cases- envious gazes off his perfect chest.

**(A/n: I got a bit **_**carried away **_**you could say around this part…)**

His arms had the perfect mix of strong but not body builder scary, his chest was wide and his shoulders strong, his pecks were small and nicely chiseled, there was none of that weird man boob stuff, then came his rippling six pack. All the girls eyes lingered there, their hands wanting to rub over the rock hard pack over and over. Their eyes slowly traveled to where his jeans hung loosely around his hips exposing his perfected sex-muscles, he was a god. His muscles were the perfect mixture of taut and sinewy.

Mikan couldn't help but let her eyes rove over the delicious eye-candy in front of her, she would handle the embarrassment of being caught staring later, this was to good to miss. His eyes caught hers, in a entrancing gaze that she couldn't seem to brake from, those beautiful scarlet eyes seemed to sparkle extra today and she found herself lost in them.

Without missing a beat he unbuckled his belt, his hands in prefect sync with the music as he cast it a side, his eyes never leaving hers. Slowly he unbuttoned his pants, then began to lower the zipper when.

"That's enough." The music was cut, the girls stopped screaming, Natsume stopped stripping and Mikans snapped her head to face the source of the voice. It was Reo and he did not look pleased.

" Go to bed immediately." Reo said finally taking up the teacher mode once again. Everyone scattered immediately not wanting to get caught by Reo now that he had gone back to chaperoning.

Everyone had left except for Mikan and Hotaru, who was picking up her equipment. Just as Hotaru left and Mikan was going to follow her someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and into the menacing eyes of Reo.

"We need to talk."

**--**

Mikan stared up at him fearfully before giving a glance around them. They were alone completely alone. Everybody had already returned to their tents.

"What about?" she asked quietly, he growled.

"You know damn well, what about." he said, Mikan was shocked and felt her temper flare.

"As a matter a fact I don't." she snapped angrily, glaring at him. He gripped her upper arm hard and she yelped in surprise and pain.

"How dare you stare at the Hyuuga like that! Your mine!" he said in a low, rumbling voice that scared Mikan to death. He wasn't better, it was just as she suspected, he came back for her and this time her brother wasn't there to help her.

"I'm nobodies!" she said in a much more confident voice then she felt, to bad her trembling body gave her fear away. He smirked at her eerily.

"Well your mine now." he said pulling her a ways and into the forest, then pinning her roughly to the tree, he crushed his lips against her in a bruising kiss. She beat against his chest with her fists screaming bloody murder. But he didn't stop instead he pinned her hands to her sides and forced his tongue into her mouth to muffle her cries.

"Your mine and you will always be mine." He whispered into her ear in a creepily affectionate manner, as he caressed her cheek softly. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I don't think so."

Mikans head snapped to the voice of her savior. There stood Hotaru with her video camera and Narumi, followed by an extremely pissed Natsume and Ruka who were cracking their knuckles. Hotaru let a triumphant smirk spread on her face as she waved the footage of Reo and Mikan teasingly.

"Busted."

**A/N: Woohoo finally, I completed this chapter! I had started this a while ago and it took me FOREVER, every time I was on a role writers black would come to…well BLOCK me! Arg, it was so frustrating!**

**Anyway enough about me and my sad late-updating ways, how are you? Did you enjoy the chapter? Happy that Reo's creepy ass has finally been busted? Sad that Natsume sexy stripping had to end? **

**Share your thoughts. **

**And please review!**

**Special thanks to all those who added me on live journal! ( User is: banzai(under score) mango) Yes weird user name…**

**Announcments: WHO WANTS A GAME OF SPIN THE BOTTLE IN THIS FIC?**

**Review your answer please and thank you. **

**Bye for now!**

**PS. Would you like me to add a little funny outtake with the characters before or after the story? I've always wanted to, but how about you? **

**PPS. Hehe…My last sentence rhymes…**

**-- Plushy **


	13. When one feild trip ends

**One of them**

**Disclaimer: I own Gakuen Alice?! Oh wait, I don't…**

**Previously: **"I don't think so."

Mikans head snapped to the voice of her savior. There stood Hotaru with her video camera and Narumi, followed by an extremely pissed Natsume and Ruka who were cracking their knuckles. Hotaru let a triumphant smirk spread on her face as she waved the footage of Reo and Mikan teasingly.

"Busted."

**A/N: Hello, some of you are wondering " Where is Xiao Lang?" well he will be here soon so please sit tight! Some of you also want Tsubasa to appear, he might but I'm really not sure. Thanks for all of your reviews and favoritizing/alerting, finally passed the 500 marker, LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 13, When one field trip ends…**

Natsume stared venomously at Reo and choked out through rage and gritted teeth.

"Let. Go. Of. Her." Reo stared maliciously at them.

"And if I refuse?" this time Ruka lashed out.

"You bastard!" Reo then started to laugh like a maniac, Hotaru narrowed her eyes at him as he tightened his hold on Mikan who whimpered. Natsume clenched his fists, ready to charge, he was cut off by Narumi who was pulling something out of his pocket.

"Narumi of the FBI, your under arrest Reo so step away from the girl." Narumi said sternly, flashing his badge. Everyone gaped.

"Wait, you're an FBI agent?" Mikan asked in disbelief, before a cold heart stopping fear came over her when she felt something cold press to the side of her head. More tears began to still out.

It was a gun.

"You think you can stop me!? She's mine! If I cant have her, no one will!" The crowd watching in unmasked horror as he took off the safety. Hotaru's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream, every thing seemed to go in slow motion.

He aimed the gun

.

He pulled he trigger.

Hotaru covered her eyes in horror.

A scream was heard.

**BANG! **

When she had finally peeked through her fingers to see what had happened there laid, bloody on the floor Mikan, but it wasn't her who had took the shot, in her lap lay a wounded Narumi. Mikan was full out sobbing as she put Narumi's head on her lap.

"Narumi? Narumi-sensei?!" slowly his eyes opened and though he was bleeding profusely from the wound on his stomach he smiled.

"I'm alright. How's Reo?"

"Out cold. You knocked him out when you saved Mikan from the bullet." Natsume answered walking over and tearing some of his shirt, then beginning to bandage Narumi to help stop the bleeding. After he had secured the cloth around Narumi's wound he turned to Reo who was becoming conscious again. Bringing up his fist, as Reo staggered to his feet, he brought it down hard on Reo's cheek knocking him back to the ground. He then grabbed him by the hair and kneed him in the stomach before squishing his face in the dirt with his shoe and turning to Hotaru who was already dialing 911. She shakily handed the phone to Ruka, since she was obviously in no condition to speak rationally, who put a comforting hand on her back, she subconsciously leaned into his touch moving closer to the comforting source of heat.

As Ruka began to explain to the police that they needed an ambulance and officers down there pronto Natsume kneeled beside Mikan who was still hiccupping and trying to stop her tears. Slowly he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against his chest, burring his face in her hair. _I really thought she might have died…_ his grip tightened and she in turn clung to him trying to quiet herself.

"Natsume…" she whispered.

"I seriously thought I was going to die." he nuzzled her hair.

"Shhh, its okay now, your safe." she nodded her hiccups slowly fading. Narumi was getting loaded into the back of the ambulance, Hotaru was giving the footage of Reo to the police and explaining what happened while she leaned on Ruka for support. Natsume and Mikan stayed like that even when Hotaru and Ruka had gone back to their tents. Finally Mikan began to doze off, exhausted from the days events, Natsume carefully picked her up before taking them both back to their tents as well.

**Two months later…**

Mikan Sakura sighed sitting at her desk in math class daydreaming. Reo had been taken away and was in jail for multiple crimes, that even Mikan had no idea about, Narumi had gone to the hospital and recovered but had taken a short leave from his school job to work a little with the FBI again, Hotaru was back to her blackmailing, ice queen self but Mikan had to admit that there was a slight change between her and Ruka, not to mention Ruka had stopped trying to court her. Natsume was being…Natsume, and her life was now completely and utterly BORING. Now, don't get her wrong its not like she wanted another psycho ex-boyfriend attempting to posses her again, its just that she wished that something random and exciting would happen, this boredom was also due to the fact that she had read all of the 3 twilight books and-sadly- the fourth had yet to come out; curses.

Jinno, looking for a vulnerable student to torture, as usual, spotted Mikan daydreaming, ah, maybe today was his lucky day. As he started to approach her and she stared out the window in disinterest. Soon she sensed a presence nearing her and turned in time to see a malicious Jinno. Horror crossed her face making Jinno smile she silently prayed for a miracle and, seemingly, by divine intervention Narumi magically walked into the room.

"Excuse me, Jinno, but I need a word with Mikan Sakura, Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, and Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan silently said a quick thank you to god before eagerly bouncing away to Narumi the rest followed suit. When they were all out in the empty halls Mikan tilted her head in confusion.

"What did you need us for?" she asked.

"Well, you know the incident with Reo?" Mikan nodded but shivered in fear, Natsume put a comforting hand on her shoulder, lately she was trusting him more and more, he was actually a decent guy if she thought about it; she refused to do so of course though, every time she would think about him her heart would pump a little faster, frankly in her opinion it just wasn't normal. Narumi continued to speak.

"As thanks from the FBI for giving us the evidence needed to finally capture him we are giving you a free expense paid trip to…China!" Everyone's excluding the obvious ( Hotaru, Natsume) jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!" A smile broke out across Mikan's face warming her eyes, this was what she had been praying for! She began to jump up and down excitedly.

"Really?!" Narumi nodded. "Whoopee!" she was now excitedly clapping her hands together and dancing around while Narumi handed Hotaru the tickets. He obviously found her the most responsible. He then began to walk away waving over his shoulder.

"Have fun kids!" Mikan also began to run off, quickly calling over her shoulder.

"Well I've got to pack!" she was quickly stopped by Hotaru's deadly glare.

"No, you have to shop." Mikan's eyes began to water. She hated shopping, especially with Hotaru, that woman always made the cashiers cry when ever the price was to high, then again she was _always _promised a private sale when she came back…

"But didn't we just go shopping for the camping trip!?" Mikan said in a last attempt to save herself and the local workers at the shopping area.

"Please, you'll need way more clothes then that for this trip, nicer ones to, and don't you _dare_ think about skipping out on this shopping trip, I will not have you embarrass me on a trip to another country. Are we clear? " Mikan, who was scared out of her socks, quickly nodded her head and gulped.

"C-crystal." she choked out, Hotaru gave a nod of satisfaction.

"Good lets go." She said strutting off with Mikan following closely behind, Natsume and Ruka were left scared and in awe.

Women, they'd never understand them.

**Airport…**

Ruka and Natsume sat impatiently at the Mc. Donald's inside the airport where they awaited the girls. Natsume by now had consumed 3 large fries, 2 big Macs, 1 salad, 1 chicken nugget and 2 Mc flurries. Now fully sated he was seriously getting annoyed, they were a half an hour late.

"Where the hell are they? Not all of us can afford to get old!" Ruka who was still mildly grossed out by Natsume's extreme eating habits replied.

"Well not the way you eat." Natsume turned to glare at him.

"Actually I was talking about you." Ruka chuckled.

"No, but really man, how can you eat so much and still be healthy?" Natsume turned away from him and started to scan the crowd again.

"I work out. Where the hell are they!? Women!" Ruka patted Natsume's shoulder trying to calm him.

"Don't worry about it, my mom always told me that when women are late it means something good is coming." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Tch, what does an old lady know?" Natsume said, only talking about his mother that way because she was practically his own mother since his parents were to busy working to take care of him, hence the fact they were rich. Finally Ruka's eyes landed upon the source of his friends annoyance.

"Apparently more then you think, look." he said pointing to two females in the crowd that were slowly making their way to them, parting the crowd as they strutted through like some kind of celebrities, which is probably what the crowd thought they were. Slowly Natsume's crimson eyes followed the finger his friend had pointed and felt his jaw hit the ground.

Slowly his eyes traveled from the open toed, sliver pumps to the woman's long, sexy, perfectly tanned legs, then to the black, horizontally creased, tube dress that hugged every dip and curve her body had to offer, then to her exposed creamy shoulders and neck, and finally to her face where her chestnut hair fell in lustrous waves around her, her eyes hidden behind expensive looking modernized aviators that were tinted like the sunset, Hotaru had done a damn good job of dressing her.

Ruka was having a similar time checking the girls out, he practically drooled when he first spotted Hotaru wearing a simple pleated, black, skirt reaching about mid thigh showing off her slender and flawless legs. Attached to the skirt were suspenders that went over the plain white button up shirt she had loosely tucked into her skirt making her slim waist noticeable. Paired with shiny, leather thick-strapped sandals and expensive Gucci sunglasses you'd be a fool to assume she wasn't famous.

As they neared, the boys quickly straightened themselves out as they listened to the girls conversation.

"No, Hotaru I am not going to wink at that guy!" Hotaru looked at her disbelievingly.

"You're the one that wanted to test your new found and I quote '_Womanly powers_'."

Mikan blushed in embarrassment.

"Well I did but this is to embarrassing!" Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Your such a kid." Mikan huffed.

"I am not a kid, I can do it just watch!" When Mikan failed to do anything Hotaru looked at her knowingly.

"I'm waiting." Mikan scrunched up her face in annoyance and embarrassment. She couldn't back down now.

"I-I'll do it when we get to the table, look Natsume and Ruka are already waiting for us." But she could procrastinate. As soon as they got to the table Mikan couldn't help but notice that Natsume and Ruka's table was surrounded by drooling girls, it was obvious that they were just there to stare. After all, more then half of them weren't eating. Now that she really looked at them they were looking pretty good. Ruka was wearing a simple white T-shirt with the rolling stones symbol in the middle, along with a pair of cowboy tight dark jeans and some black skateboarding shoes. His hair was gelled to make a small Mohawk on the middle of his head. He looked delicious and the fact that his jeans showed off about everything he had to offer was only egging on the fan girls appetite.

Natsume went for an equally delicious but different look. His raven hair was, as always, perfectly messy, falling into his alluring crimson eyes. He wore a black button down top that had light gray strips running from top to bottom. He had the first three buttons popped open to show his perfectly chiseled chest and a silver chain hung around his neck, no doubt the flame charm that was attached to it was pure ruby. He also donned expensive looking jeans that had multiple tears in them starting from his lower thighs to his ankles, making him flash his yummy, tanned, muscular legs with each move. He completed the look with black army like boots with lots of buckles, the shoes were gruff and used, giving off a " I don't give a damn feel". All in all he was looking very badass.

Mikan suddenly felt very insecure but remembered that she looked just as great as them, or at least that's what Hotaru had said.

"So Mikan you gonna do it or what?" Natsume said, voice full of challenge, breaking her out of her revere and making her blush at the fact she had been caught staring.

"What?" she asked. Hotaru sighed.

"The wink of course." Mikan made a face of dread.

"Oh common, I was joking!" Ruka chuckled putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Now common, you said you would do it and I want to see your supposed womanly powers." Natsume snorted.

"As if, that little girl doesn't posses any womanly charms." Mikan frowned and turned to him giving off an aura of pure determination.

"Just you watch!" she said putting her glasses atop her head and closing her eyes in concentration. _Okay calm yourself down Mikan, you are a woman! You can do this, no, you have to do this! You have to prove yourself. You are a woman and you can have any man you want! _ she repeated that phrase like a mantra about 20 times making her friends get worried at why she wasn't opening her eyes. Ruka spoke first.

"Ummm, is she okay?" Hotaru suddenly knew what was going on, so the idiot had really read the magazines Hotaru had bought her. Mikan finally opened her eyes, the chocolate orbs positively smoldering. Slowly she crossed one of her legs over the other and grabbed a fry from one of the many containers Natsume had on his tray. She scanned the crowd for her victim, when she had finally found a young and handsome man that had been ogling her for quite a while she locked her heated gaze with his. A slow, sexy smile spread across her face as her eyes glinted with mischief, she had the whole male population within seeing distance's attention. Slowly she made her gaze scan him from top to bottom as if interested, she then brought the fry to her lips lightly taking it in her mouth and chewing, never breaking her gaze with the guy. Finally she winked at him and turned back to the others a confident smile on her face as she heard the guy hit the ground passing out from her previous act. All eyes were on her, even Natsume was staring at her with a predatory gaze. Now becoming nervous again as the old Mikan came back, she waved her hand in front of the boys faces waking them from their daze.

"Impressive." Hotaru said. Mikan sheepishly twirled her hair.

"It wasn't really, I just did what Seventeen magazine said to do to get the attention of a fine male specimen." Hotaru smirked lightly. But Ruka spoke.

"Well you've definitely accomplished that, every male in the airport that just saw your little display is staring at you." he said. Natsume stood up.

"Well we better go, our flight's soon and I've had enough eye raping for one day." he said referring to the girls staring at him and Ruka and the new fans of Mikan. All the rest nodded in agreement standing up. Natsume made a move to start walking but was stopped by Ruka, as soon as the girls began to walk and were out of hearing distance he spoke.

"Dude, I've decided to give up Mikan to you, I've got other things to worry about like my school work-" Natsume cut him off.

"Like Hotaru." he said already noticing his friends change in action since the camping trip, Natsume continued to speak.

"Plus who said I wanted the girl?" Ruka chuckled.

"Please, I saw the way you were looking at her when she was seducing that other guy, I was afraid you were going to kill him and then eat her, or the other way around, whatever came first." Natsume turned to glare at him.

"Fine, you caught me, but you better not go back on your word, I'm definitely going to make my move on this trip since out last trip was cut short, and now that you and Reo are out of the way no one will stop me." he said looking back to Mikan who was walking ahead of him not noticing how her hips were swaying in a tantalizing way that had Natsume licking his lips.

"Yeah, good luck. Now that you know my true motives for giving up Mikan, wish me luck on seducing her best friend." Ruka said sighing. Hotaru definitely wasn't going to be an easy catch. Natsume sighed along with him.

"Something tells me that neither of us are going to have an easy time with this."

**A/N: Finally! Took me forever to complete this chapter, I seriously had no idea on how to defeat Reo. Anyway I hope you Ruka/Hotaru fans are happy he has finally moved on! **

**Now your probably thinking that Natsume just has to woo her now that no one stands in his way, but think again! **

**Xiao Lang wont go down without a fight! Muahahahaha! I am so evil, poor Natsume has to go through hell before he gets her! Anyway more romance will happen now that Natsume is keen on making her his and spin the bottle will be happening very soon, possibly with guy on guy action if you want which I know you perv's do. (wink, wink). **

**Hehehe! **

**Please review for your lovely author! She works very hard (okay not really…). **

**PS. I am really screwed for my other story ( The Ultimate chase), it was one of those reckless things that I started writing and now have no idea how I'm going to finish it, though last night I did dream up a chapter but it would have to be like the 5****th**** one or something. So please be patient with my next update which is hopefully soon! **


	14. Mystery Man

**One of Them **

**Disclaimer: Hi, I don't own Gakuen Alice. **

**Previously: **"Yeah, good luck. Now that you know my true motives for giving up Mikan, wish me luck on seducing her best friend." Ruka said sighing. Hotaru definitely wasn't going to be an easy catch. Natsume sighed along with him.

"Something tells me that neither of us are going to have an easy time with this."

**A/N: GRAHHH! I have no idea on what to do for this chapter! **

**I guess I'll just have to go with the flow…-sighs- Why am I such an incompetent writer? -shakes fist in air due to frustration- Grrrrrr…**

**Enjoy anyway. **

**Chapter 14, Mystery Man **

"Do you have any three's?" Mikan said looking utterly and completely serious at Natsume who stared back at her with the same intensity before a slow smirk spread across him face, Mikan scowled in response, realizing the inevitable fate of her.

"Go fish." she cursed. Natsume picked one card up before slapping down his last pair and declaring her won while doing a discrete victory dance; what can I say? He liked to win.

"Damn it! This is the third time you've won! Are you cheating?" she stared at him hard for a second before sighing and slumping down in her chair, which was one of the middle seats in the row all four of them were situated in on the plane taking them to China. Hotaru sat on her right side calmly reading a book while Ruka, who was on the end seat on the right of Hotaru, slept.

"I'm going to sleep!" Mikan grumbled as Natsume broke out into the chorus of the "We are the Champions" song. (A/N: Whenever I lost a game my dad did that to me, I loathe that song) Natsume paused from his singing to give her a small smile which made her blush an adorable hue of red. (And lilmissmex3, I owe that phrase all to you XD)

"Don't be a sore loser." he said in low and, admittedly, sexy voice. Mikan gulped audibly making Natsume's smile get slyer by the minute, she was feeling increasingly uncomfortable and her blush had now spread from the tips of her ears to below her collar bone where it then disappeared under the fabric of her tight black dress. She couldn't help but suddenly feel exposed and indecent beneath his hungry gaze that seemed to penetrate her very soul; it wasn't helping that his hot breath was blowing onto the shell of her very red ear. Wait was he doing this on…purpose? Before she could pursue the thought she felt a slightly cold finger tip lightly trace from below her ear to her collar bone making intricate patterns along the way.

_W-whats he doing? _she thought panicking then freezing as the low murmur of his voice said something she couldn't make out, because quite frankly she was getting dizzy from their close proximity. If this continued she had no doubt in her mind she would pass out, and why was it so damn _sweltering _in this plane! Closing her eyes for a moment she took a deep breath. _Get it together Mikan, its just Natsume, you know how he is…it couldn't mean anything-_ the feel of lips against the base of her throat sent tingles up her spine and made her body go stiff. She closed her eyes again trying to convince herself that she wasn't affected by this, nope, she wasn't affected, not in the slightest. She felt his lips move and squeaked as a hand situated itself on her thigh setting her leg on fire. Damnation! Hurriedly fumbling with her seat belt she released herself and clumsily crawled across Hotaru and Ruka -accidentally elbowing Ruka in the stomach in the process- her limbs shaking badly. _Damn, traitorous body_, she thought as she tried to walk or more like stumble down the aisle way with what was left of her dignity.

Ruka, who had been so rudely awakened, looked at Natsume with a tired and questioning stare to which Natsume returned it with a sly smile and gleam in his eyes that spelled out one thing.

_Don't ask. _

--

Mikan felt like an idiot. How could she think that that playboy, most popular guy in the universe, Casanova #2 for gods sake! Could be putting the moves on _her_ your classic nerd with extremely bad luck and psycho ex-boyfriends? She couldn't, because the whole theory was utterly ridiculous!

So why was her face ablaze and her legs trembling from a simple touch that he probably didn't even know he did, he was probably just teasing her and here she was shaking like a baby calf who had just learned to walk, it was pathetic and illogical! Its not like she _liked _him right? Right?! She thought a bit more frantically as her legs finally gave out causing her to not so gracefully fall to her knees in the middle of the aisle way. Her bad luck was proven to be true because as soon as she collapsed a stewardess came speeding down the aisle pushing a metal cart full of drinks threatening to crush her. Her eyes widened in horror as the metal death machine drew closer and closer to where she was practically glued to the floor.

Just as the evil thing was about to mow her over she saw a big blur jump in front of her before grabbing her and jumping into the row of thankfully vacant seats on her left. What the-

"Watch what your doing!" a distinctly masculine voice hollered at the stewardess that was practically doing a 100 meter dash down the aisle. Mikan turned her wide brown eyes toward her savior who was wearing black aviators. Strange they were inside why the sunglasses…

"Are you alright?" she nodded hurriedly giving him a timid smile and trying to ignore the fact that she was sitting, quite comfortably she had to admit, in the guys lap.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for saving me." she said letting her eyes study the mysterious man. He had wild chestnut hair and from what she could feel and see -through his tight black turtle neck- a to die for body. He was obviously foreign with his sun-kissed skin and sexy accent. Not to mention the silk, emerald over shirt that had a beautiful golden dragon embroidery on it and fell to his knees; the golden buttons of the shirt ran down the middle of his chest, but all of them were open exposing form fitting beige pants. The shirt looked extremely expensive and was distinctly Chinese. She moved to get up but a sharp prick of pain had her sitting back down, she looked over her shoulder to see that a lock of her hair had gotten stuck on the button of his shirt. She quickly reached to get it but his large hand captured her small pale one, she looked up at his angular face curiously. He grinned at her making a dimple in his cheek show, her cheeks tinged pink, this guy was seriously a hottie.

"I'll do it." he said with his naturally husky voice that made Mikan want to melt.

"O-okay." she said turning to face in the opposite direction to not show him how extremely interested she was. But what girl wouldn't be interested? I mean a hunky guy saving you from being run over, then sitting in the hunky, _foreign _guys lap, then letting the hunky, foreign, _obviously rich_ guy softly undue your hair from a button on his shirt, what girl wouldn't be totally coming undone by the chain of events? She peered at him again studying the way his angular jaw line jutted out proudly and how his nose was pointed to perfection like an aristocrat, the way his chestnut hair looked as if it would never be tamed. _Why…_she thought furrowing her brows in confusion. _Why does this seem so familiar? _She was broken out of her feeling of nostalgia when he lifted her up off his lap and set her gently on the ground making sure she was steady. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks again." she said bowing and turning around and beginning to walk away.

"No problem, be more careful next time, Ms. Mikan." she froze. _I never told him my name! _Spinning around, about to ask how he knew her, she was met with the sight of a empty aisle. Frowning a bit she began to walk in the direction of her seat again.

_Who was that?_

_--_

Sighing Mikan plopped back down into her seat still perplexed about the mystery man that had rescued her. She peeked to her left and then to her right to see that both Natsume and Hotaru were asleep (So was Ruka.) She smiled, Hotaru looked so relaxed when she was asleep, it was a rare sight. Fumbling around she finally found and grabbed her camera leaning over Hotaru and putting her finger on the button about to take the picture when a voice startled her.

"What are you doing?" Mikan who was kneeling on her seat jolted in surprise making her almost fall onto Hotaru. A strong arm locked around her waist, instead yanking her in the opposite direction making her tumble into Natsume's lap. What was it with her and sitting in men's laps? She turned, glaring at him, before hissing quietly as not to wake up their friends and the other passengers.

"Why did you do that?" He just smirked.

"I'm not the one taking weird pictures…" Mikan frowned and blushed.

"I was not taking weird pictures…pervert." she mumbled. She looked at him for a second noticing his tousled raven hair and crinkled outfit, his slightly glazed crimson eyes. He must have been sleeping and now that she thought of it, she to was tired.

"Go to sleep." she said with a yawn before shuffling around and making herself comfortable. She went to grab for one of the indigo wool blankets and one small pillow only to find none.

"Where's my sleeping stuff? " she asked to no one in particular, of course Natsume answered anyway.

"The stewardess took it away because you weren't there." Mikan scowled at him.

"Well, why didn't you stop her?" he shrugged before snuggling under _his_ blanket.

"I wasn't paying attention." she scoffed. Typical. He watched as she attempted to get comfortable, shifting and hugging herself for warmth as the plane was extremely cold now, truthfully he felt a little guilty for not stopping that stewardess but what could he do about it now? An evil thought drifted into his mind, perhaps this could all work in his favor. Peering at her he tried to look innocent, ha! About as innocent as a cougar can look to a bunny.

"Y'know…" she turned to face him as he suddenly spoke, she arched one of her brows in question silently giving him consent to continue speaking.

"If you don't have a blanket, we could share." he said shrugging to make it no big deal. She bit her lip nervously, studying him for a second. The offer seemed innocent enough…but then again nothing was innocent with Natsume; it was damn cold and she was shivering. In the end her misery won over her reason, hesitantly she lifted the armrest, the barrier keeping her from getting to close to him. He smiled, it looked devious in her eyes, and lifted up half the blanket inviting her in. Hesitantly she scooted closer all the while keeping a close, careful eye on him incase he tried something. She shivered again, dang the plane was cold what was up with their air conditioning? Natsume seeing her shiver and being the _gentlemen _he is warped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest, she couldn't help her sigh of contentment, he was just so warm, inhumanly so. Hearing her sigh he smirked and tightened his grip positioning his pillow behind her head before resting his head on hers. She blushed at the intimate position they were in, almost like they were…boyfriend and girlfriend.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked clearly startled, he just rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"Just go to sleep!" and for once she didn't argue but merely snuggled into him trying to get more comfortable, after all she was exhausted from the plane, sighing again she let sleep claim her.

--

Walking through the crowded airport was almost as bad as when she woke up in Natsume's arms; being teased mercilessly by friends while the flight attendants whispered nasty things and Natsume just ignored it all! Mikan sighed, she had almost not gotten any sleep at all, after falling asleep for an hour she woke up at the feel of someone nuzzling their nose into her and a gently stroking her leg. This pattern had continued throughout the night, her falling into sleep only to be woken up by Natsume doing something or other. Apparently he was very _affectionate _in his sleep and that was the death or her.

As she continued her trudge through the fast paced crowd she suddenly noticed that the farther she moved the denser the crowd got, what was going on? Tip toeing around and jumping up she saw tons of secret service agents dressed in black suits surrounding a man. She -being as curious as she was- crouched down and moved closer to get a better view. As she finally came to the front of the crowd she was shocked to see the same man that had saved her on the plane. It was impossible not to recognize him with his tall, toned physic and wild chestnut hair; the only difference was that he was missing his glasses though she couldn't really see the front of his face since he had his head turned, most likely away from all the flashing cameras.

It was almost like he felt her presence because in that moment he turned and looked straight at her paralyzing her with the most gorgeous amber eyes she had ever witnessed his eyes were intense and appeared to smolder. She gulped as he begun to walk toward her, something told her to run but his eyes pinned her there making her feel like a lamb in a den of wolves. When a smile suddenly took over his stern features she visibly relaxed. Before she knew it he was only inches away from her lightly taking her hand in his big one. He leaned down kissing her chastely on her cheek; she stared at him in bewilderment. _Why the hell is this so familiar? _she thought as she stared into his intense amber eyes that looked so familiar it killed her.

"We meet again, Mikan." her eyes widened in realization, shaking her head in disbelief she stared at him for a second before breathing.

"Xiao Lang?"

**A/N: I finally updated, though I had no idea where this chapter was going, I'm glad it turned out better then I thought, so if you thought this chapter was better then you expected review to tell me. **

**Authoress Ranting: Oh my gosh! I finally accomplished one of my goals in life and bought a Hitsugaya plushy! Its currently sitting next to me as I'm typing this rant. -Looks lovingly at the plushy before tackling it into a hug- Its just so cute!! I plan to get a Sesshomaru one next year (at the Anime Expo). **

**Are any of you readers reading the manga ****Red River****?! If you are don't you just hate queen Nakia (I'm on book 22 by the way). I've only bought 21 and 22 so far since I read the rest online… but I'm planning to buy the rest of them to support the author. I'm also re-reading the series because its just that damn good! -Points- If YOU haven't read the manga (there's no anime) you should rush out to you local book store and buy it NOW! **

**Note: If you are bothered by UN-graphic (its not that graphic) nudity and or sexual displays (its NOT that graphic, seriously) then you shouldn't buy it. But seriously at first I was a little hesitant but I regret not reading it sooner, the plot is unbelievably good and it makes me want to write so you should that Red River for this chapter. **

**The plotis so good that you can actually over look any romance that's too explicit for your tastes. Trust me, you may be like "What the hell?" at first but it gets so good after the first book (even in the first book). **

**Remember I would only be telling you this if I loved you. So consider yourself thoroughly LOVED! **

**PS. I love Ramses, if Kail wasn't there I would totally support the Ramses/Yuri pairing! **

**Leave a review if you LUV ME! (I know you do!) Tootles! **


	15. Of sight seeing and scary movies

**One of Them **

**Disclaimer: It's the 15****th**** chapter and lets see…I don't own it. **

**Previou**_**s**_**ly: "**We meet again, Mikan." her eyes widened in realization, shaking her head in disbelief she stared at him for a second before breathing.

"Xiao Lang?"

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, my muse died near the end of summer, but its back, thanks to the return of school and the inevitable boredom it provides. Meaning my mind will think up multiple ideas while trying to escape the educational shit those agents of Satan FYI: teachers, try to fill my head with. No, I don't ****really**__**hate school that much, I'm just not happy it's the end of summer. ****L**** Puts me in a bitchy mood. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 15, Of sight seeing and scary movies **

Could the day get any worse? Natsume thought not; he thought wrong. After Mikan's little encounter with the Prince, the media had been all over them, even at the night when they were sleeping-- as if he actually got to sleep. Then, he had not only been woken up at some god forsaken hour of the morning, but it was to go _sight seeing_. Natsume hated sight seeing, it was a total and complete waste of time. Who cares if you're seeing intricate ancient temples? Who cares if this may be a once in a life time chance to see some of the natural and historical wonders on the world? Natsume didn't, that's for sure. He couldn't even believe his friends had managed to drag him to see The Great Wall of China.

As Natsume stared at one of the seven wonders of the ancient world in complete and absolute boredom, he looked at Hotaru, who was taking pictures, and Ruka who was just appreciating the view and appreciating the chance to help Hotaru take pictures. He turned to look at the eager brunette next to him, who looked back at him with awed brown eyes. The puppy-dog power of them was enhanced thanks to her nonexistent glasses; a dangerous weapon if armed with a pouty lip and some begging.

"Isn't amazing Natsume?" She said in a breathless voice as if she was experiencing something beyond words. Natsume scoffed, unimpressed.

"It's just a wall." She rolled her eyes at him completely unruffled by his deadpan.

"Really Natsume, you have no appreciation for priceless beauty." Natsume scoffed but after a second replied.

"I appreciate you don't I?" Mikan froze…wait, _what?_ What was _that_. She was at a complete loss of words. Had Natsume Hyuuga just told her, nerdy Mikan Sakura, that she was a priceless beauty and that he actually _appreciated _her? Let me rephrase that, did hell freeze over?

Meanwhile, Natsume wasn't only pondering the end of the world but his own sanity, watching her expression of absolute shock turn into denial and then into unbelieving incredulousness. He couldn't really blame her, he couldn't believe it either; he didn't even think he was capable of giving a compliment.

"What…did you just say?" she asked her face scrunched up in confusion as if she seriously couldn't process what Natsume just said, which in fact, he was sure she couldn't. Natsume realized in horror that his face was starting to heat up, oh god was he _blushing? _Was that even possible?!

Natsume turned his face away making a 'tch' sound to cover his embarrassment.

"…Nothing." He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his black shorts, glancing back at her from the corner of his eye. Mikan bit her lip and her cheeks heated up turning a pretty pink, she glanced at him and he saw her inner struggle as if deciding whether to say something or not.

"Natsume…" she called hesitantly, he turned back to her trying to look nonchalant but the anxious look in his eyes was obvious despite his best effort. Seeing him actually look at bit nervous pushed her to shyly smile and look up into his eyes. "Thanks."

With that said she turned and paced quickly over to Hotaru and Ruka to talk about what they should go see next. Natsume stared at her a ways away, hesitant to go join his friends, luckily his blush was beginning to fade, his palpitating heart on the other hand, was another matter. As he continued to stare at his friends, who were chatting a bit animatedly, they turned waving him over, and as he watched Mikan smile with her (unknown to her) hundred watt smile he couldn't help but feeling--that despite the lack of sleep, the fact that he had another rival _aka_ the prince of China, and despite even the _sight seeing_--there was no other place he'd rather be.

--

They had finally made it to their final destination and Natsume thanked god for that. They got out of the taxi that had took them to their destination: Ever lasting Temple. Mikan's eyes were positively sparkling as she walked up to the shrine and hesitantly entered. An old lady was seated on the side lines while a couple looking to be in their early 20's prayed in front of an ancient monument.

"What's this about?" Mikan mostly whispered it to herself but the old lady quickly answered, her eyes twinkling.

"There is a legend that long ago two star-crossed lovers ran away together and, during a storm, ended up staying in this temple. That night was the first and only time they were together as one," she paused giving Mikan a suggestive look to which she caught on quickly, blushing. " the next morning they knew the Chinese imperial forces were coming after them-- after all she was a high priestess, highest in the land, and she was supposed to remain chaste forever but she fell in love with a common delivery boy--so they decided that, no matter what, they would be together and committed suicide. Their spirits to this very day blesses couples that enter the temple a long life of love and happiness they could never have." the old lady smiled but it dropped at hearing a rude remark.

"Tch, that's stupid; pure fiction." Wonder who said that. Mikan glared at him.

"Natsume!" Her tone was scornful, but the old lady immediately smiled as she caught the loving look that flashed through Natsume's eyes once he looked at Mikan.

"It's alright. He doesn't believe now, but he will." the old lady said still smiling at him, he scowled back muttering something like "crazy, old hag", she ignored him.

After some brief praying, at least on Mikan and Ruka's part, they all headed back to the hotel, tired from all the sight seeing; entering the main lobby they all saw a familiar face, one of which Natsume had learned to despise.

"Xiao Lang." Mikan acknowledged; Xiao Lang sat looking princely as ever with his ruffled chestnut hair and positively smoldering amber eyes. He was in more casual clothes then his last encounter. A soft cotton, short sleeved, ivory, V-neck shirt and dark brown slacks. Numerous golden rings littered his fingers and an emerald and golden pendant hung around his neck.

"Mikan, welcome back." he said, she looked startled but quickly walked over to him smiling a bit nervously, she was after all, in the presence of royalty.

"Is there something you need?" she asked, he gave her his charming smile, flashing two rows of perfectly white teeth.

"Just a bit of your time," she nodded her consent and he motioned to a small café that had been evacuated just so that they could talk. "shall we?"

She nodded again and followed him into the quaint café. Hotaru merely shrugged and started to head towards the elevators, Ruka following. Natsume lingered getting angrier and angrier as he watched Mikan's smiling face, laughing face, and nodding face; he needed to get out of there before he became homicidal. Stomping angrily toward the elevator he quickly headed up to his room to shower and cool off, both in the sense of his temper and body.

--

Around eight she returned to her room and was about to fish out her key and unlock the door when a voice spoke from behind her, rough and irritated.

"How was your dinner?" Mikan jumped in surprise quickly twirling on her heel to face Natsume who was casually leaning on the door frame of his and Ruka's suite.

"Natsume, you startled me." she said a bit unnerved by the angry look in his eyes, that were admittedly stunning under the florescent light. He raised an eyebrow at her nervous behavior but she just turned around fumbling with her keys.

"Well, I've had a long day so I'm just going to go to sleep, goodnight." She put her hand on the handle twisting it, when a warm hand on her shoulder stopped her. She could feel Natsume breathing, whether intentionally or not, lightly on her neck making her fine hairs rise and her face heat up.

"You cant." was it just her, or was his voice sounding more and more attractive?

"W-why not?" she asked trying to control her voice and keep it from quivering.

"Because…" he breathed, his lips brushing her ear ever so slightly and she was suddenly hyper aware that it was just the two of them in the hallway, just a few feet away from his empty room…Suddenly his warmth was gone and he was standing in his door way again smirking at her.

"Ruka's in your room with Hotaru. He's about to make his move, so don't bother them." _Mood killer_ Mikan thought to herself a bit puzzled by Natsume's sexy-to-aloof behavior.

"Well, what am I supposed to do then?" Mikan said, happy for Hotaru but irritated she couldn't even be in her own room.

"Well…" Natsume said shrugging suggestively.

"Wait, your not suggesting I stay in your room are you?" Natsume shrugged again.

"Why not? Its not like you haven't stayed in my room before." he said a little too smugly, Mikan waved his comment off.

"True, but I never stayed there _willingly._" He glared lightly at her for a brief moment.

"Fine." He finally stated.

"Fine." she said evenly.

"Then I guess you're staying in my room." Mikan nodded not really registering his words.

"Fi- wait what? I thought I just told you that I would never stay in your room willingly." she said, an incredulous look on her face.

"Your did, but if you don't stay in my room where else are you going to go?" he asked his voice filled with a mocking tone. Mikan contemplated this for a second.

"I'll sit out here, in the hall." she stated, he looked at her like she was crazy.

"In the hall?" she nodded.

"So, you wont go into my room willingly, but you're willing to sit in this grimy hall?" he asked skeptically.

"It's not that grimy." she mumbled; he sighed irritated, but looked a bit hurt by her rejection.

"Get in the room." he commanded his voice hard, she bit her lip before tentatively standing up, not wanting to argue with him and make a big deal out of nothing.

"Fine." she concluded.

"Fine." he answered, and that was that.

--

About 15 minutes later a small argument had already broken out between the two of them, oh well, not like they didn't expect it.

"Just come out already." Natsume said/semi-yelled to Mikan who was currently hiding in his bathroom and not coming out. Natsume was laying on one of the two queen sized beds staring lazily between the T.V. and the bathroom that Mikan had locked herself up in.

"No!" she shouted from the other side, Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Oh get over yourself." he said, he could hear her huff.

"I'm indecent." Natsume shrugged as if she could see him.

"Don't worry I'm not interested in little girls." There was a brief mumble of jerk, some shuffling and then the sound of the door unlocking. She walked out one smooth, slender leg at a time. His shirt barely managed to cover her backside because-- though he'd never admit it-- he had lent her one of his smallest shirts, on purpose. She shuffled toward the other bed next to his, flashing a bit of her panties as she climbed in and hid her legs under the covers. He smirked.

Polka Dots.

Upon seeing his devilish smirk she glared at him and turned bright red.

"Did you see?" her voice was low with threat. His smirk just widened and there was a mischievous spark in his eye.

"No, I didn't see anything…polka dots." Her face flushed beat red and a murderous look took over her features.

"NATSUME!" She pounced, jumping on him without a thought except that he was going to die by her hand. She landed straddling his lower stomach, punching him in the chest and face, while he tried to block. He growled when she landed a blow on his cheek and quickly seized her wrists ,she squirmed trying to get out of his hold.

"Dammit! Calm down!" Mikan stopped struggling finally realizing how futile it was and was panting hard at the exertion, Natsume was doing the same. They both stared into each others eyes, each waiting for the other to back down first; the door opened.

"Natsume, you will ne-" Ruka stopped his sentence upon seeing the display in front of him, his face went from shock to disbelief to confusion before finally settling on embarrassment. He bowed quickly before turning to face the door.

"S-sorry for interrupting, I'll just s-stay in the other room tonight!" he said in a rush, flying out the door the minute he finished his comment. It took a minute for Mikan to realize what had caused Ruka to flee but the reality of the situation soon hit her. She looked down at herself slowly piecing the puzzle together. She was only wearing a shirt (and a small one at that not to mention it wasn't even _her_ shirt), she had her hands on Natsume's chest supporting herself, she was straddling Natsume--her eyes traveled further downwards--Natsume was…sweet Jesus, Natsume was half naked!

She leaped off him with a yelp of realization and horror, not to mention embarrassment, and crashed to the floor. She quickly bounded toward the door as soon as she could stand up, avoiding looking at him or his perfectly muscular chest. She already had flung open the door when his voice stopped her.

"What are you doing?" she swung around to face him, the tips of her ears red with humiliation.

"What do you think, I'm doing?! I'm going to set Ruka straight, he thinks we…we!" Natsume cut off her rant and she immediately regretted turning around to look at him. The full power of his dazzling ruby eyes were unleashed on her, keeping her from running, as if they somehow had some unseen hold around her, keeping her within the room.

"No, your not." she took a deep steadying breath and concentrated on his collar bone, better then his eyes, and way better then letting her wandering gaze do some wandering on his chest, there was _no way_ she would let him have the satisfaction of catching her ogling him.

"W-why not?" Natsume sat up from his once forced laying position.

"Isn't it obvious? Ruka thinks we were doing the dirty, and even if you try to explain it to him he'll just think he interrupted us and insist on you staying here, plus by the excited look that was on his face, Hotaru probably accepted him so let them have some time together." Mikan mulled over the possibilities and outcomes and slowly, albeit very reluctantly, closed the door to the room returning to her bed getting in, looking straight ahead a blush still residing on her cheeks.

"Can't you put a shirt on?" she grumbled crossing her arms, he leered at her mockingly.

"What's wrong embarrassed? What are we, in junior high?" he asked, her eyes narrowed into annoyed slits.

"That's not it." she immediately regretted saying it.

"Oh, then what is it, am I too sexy for you?"

"No!" she answered just a little too quickly, though on the inside she begrudgingly admitted he had hit the nail on the head.

"So…what do we do now?" Mikan asked, knowing sleep was not a factor in the equation anymore. He shrugged, probably realizing the same thing.

"We could always watch a movie." he said, slightly in question.

She nodded.

--

Mikan was shivering but not because she was cold, because she was scared, _really _scared. She was hoping to watch a romantic comedy maybe just a comedy, but she had apparently expected too much from Natsume because what they were watching was not romance or comedy. It was horror, pure, unadulterated horror.

She flinched as the main antagonist (something decaying thats jaw could open to unparalleled lengths) was currently feasting on the protagonist's ex boyfriend. She tried unsuccessfully to burry herself into a feather filled pillow; she still couldn't manage to tear her eyes from the screen, though she did manage to glance at Natsume from the corner of her eye. He didn't so much a blink from the gory and terrifying scene in front of them.

When the movie had finally finished Natsume switched off the T.V. and looked at the time, 3:00 am. Waking up was going to be a bitch.

"Lets go to sleep." he suggested turning the light off, Mikan didn't answer, he shrugged thinking she might have already fallen asleep.

Fifteen long minutes later Natsume couldn't sleep, Mikan's constant shivering and the sound of her shuffling movements were keeping him up. Thinking she might be cold he soundlessly got up and grabbed an extra blanket moving toward her to put it over her shivering frame. As soon as the blanket hit her she let out a high pitched scream and started to maul Natsume with a pillow.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing Polka dots?" he said trying avoid the pillow onslaught; her attack abruptly stopped.

"Natsume?" she called out in the darkness.

"Of course it's me idiot, who else would it be?" he heard her breathe a sigh of relief. Dodging the question that would undoubtedly damage her pride she asked a question of her own.

"What are you doing?" she said curiously, she heard him shift nervously.

"Well…you were shivering, so I figured you were cold." she could practically see him shrugging through the darkness.

"Awww, is big bad Natsume turning into a softy?" she teased.

"Thanks, but I'm not cold." she said unknowingly digging her own grave.

"Then why were you shivering?" he sounded dubious. She mentally cursed, didn't she just try to evade that question? When she didn't answer Natsume smiled to himself in the darkness finally realizing what was ailing her.

"Don't tell me, your _scared?_" No answer. He chuckled lightly, but to her surprise didn't make a snide remark, instead offered something most girls only dreamed about.

"If you're really that scared, you can sleep in my bed…with me." his voice got quieter and quieter toward the end as he tried unsuccessfully to keep the haughty tone throughout the sentence, but ended up showing how truly nervous he was during the end. Mikan, against her better judgment, rose from her bed and slowly crossed the small space between the two beds then climbed into the his, Natsume followed suit. It was undoubtedly awkward but she had to admit she felt about ten times safer, and somehow all the stuff in the movie seemed utterly ridiculous.

"Natsume?" she heard him shift and grunt in response.

"Thanks." she said sincerely.

She seemed to be saying that to him a lot lately.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Again I had no frikin clue where this chapter was going, it wrote itself. I swear my hands have a mind of their own, now if only they would work when it came to math. Tch, nothing ever works for me…**

**Anyway, drop by and leave me a review, I need something nice to save me from my inevitable depression the start of school is causing. I met all my teachers ahead of time and my math teacher looks mega-evil; almost like Jinno but a bit younger (then again who **_**isn't **_**younger then Jinno?)! The horror!**

**PS. Happy Labor Day weekend! **


	16. His Decision

**One of Them **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I am trying to get a Natsume plushy. **

**Previously: **"Natsume?" she heard him shift and grunt in response.

"Thanks." she said sincerely.

She seemed to be saying that to him a lot lately.

**A/N: Okay, I seriously have no time anymore so for all of you who are waiting for What Jealously Demands to be taken off hold, I'm afraid to say it might be a bit longer. I really want to finish one of my stories (primarily this one) before I take on updating another story; at first I thought this would be done easily and quickly but it turns out that this story is taking longer to finish then I would have hoped and it still has a ways to go, not to mention the fact that I also have to update The Ultimate Chase, so you see I either keep What Jealousy Demands on hold or update it very scarcely, though it will probably be the former. **

**Thanks for understanding, and look forward to it! I think I plan to start What Jealousy Demands out as a funny (maybe), romantic, normal teenage love-in-denial story but turn it into an ultra epic love tail that may or may not have a sequel, we'll see how it goes. I'm trying to improve my writing so I hope that by straying from my more popular comedy/romance type of stories I will be able to grow as a writer and make funny/epic/romantic stories that everyone can enjoy. **

**Now that that is out of the way, on to the story! **

**Chapter 16, His Decision **

_Crunch! _

Natsume couldn't believe it, he really didn't think that anything could be worse than sightseeing but man, did the world just want to prove him wrong, and in fact it almost seemed fate was playing the karma card on _purpose._ Because today, not only were they sightseeing, but they were sightseeing with Xiao Lang, Natsume's deemed worst enemy and toughest rival yet. Now, this wasn't to say Ruka was not a worthy opponent, but Xiao Lang was actually managing to intimidate Natsume. He had everything Natsume had and more, he was charming, suave, handsome, rich, and _royal_? I mean _common_ that was just unfair. Not to mention he was kind, one trait Natsume didn't seem to posses and Mikan seemed to like.

_Crack!_

Not to mention he was Mikan's first love, that meant they had history, something Natsume didn't have with Mikan. It was completely unjust!

_Snap!_

"Uh, Natsume?"

Natsume continued to watch, completely disgusted, as Xiao Lang and Mikan interacted; laughed together, talked with each other, _held hands_, it was too much and it was enough to drive Natsume insane with jealously. Mikan was touching him, talking with him, smiling at him! It was infuriating!

_CRUACK!!_

"Natsume!" Natsume turned sharp and blazing crimson eyes to his caller. It was Ruka nervously glancing from him to something in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Ruka asked, Natsume was perplexed, how would Ruka know how distressed he really was?

"Uh, yeah, why?" Ruka shot another nervous glance toward his hand.

"Well, you just destroyed your soda and you weren't done with it…so I figured something was wrong." Natsume glanced down at the scrap metal in his hand, indeed it had been his soda can and Ruka had been right, he had totally destroyed it. It was deformed and cracked in many places spilling cold soda all over making his hand wet and sticky.

"I'm fine; I was just…done with my soda." Ruka cast a dubious look at him but went back to conversing with Hotaru who looked stoic as ever. Natsume knew better, after years of being stoic himself he could see the subtle changes in Hotaru, the way her eyes seemed to have a brighter gleam, the barely noticeable nervous tap of her foot, and the almost undetectable curve of her lips when Ruka smiled. Natsume sighed and ran his dry hand through his already ruffled raven hair. Sometimes he wished he could be more like his blond best friend; Ruka was so likable and approachable, he could get into the coldest of hearts. Natsume's people skills, on the other hand were all artificial and he could never get past a shallow relationship.

"Hotaru!" Mikan was running toward them smiling brilliantly and for a moment Natsume's face brightened, but soon fell as he noticed the large hand encasing her own. He cast his eyes to the man beside her and his fists clenched; Xiao Lang noticed his gaze and flashed a cocky smile enhanced by pearly white teeth at Natsume, squeezing Mikan's hand as if to rub it in his face. Natsume gritted his teeth in anger and his eyes burned with the intensity of pure rage. Damn it, if it wasn't for him being royalty Natsume would have already punched that pretty face of his. Damn laws.

"Natsume, are you alright?" Natsume was brought out of his violent mental plans for a certain prince and was pulled back to the present, his scowl deepened.

"What?" he said dully as he stared at the couple in front of him, the two of them sadly looked perfect for each other , Natsume upped his air of indifference trying not to let the hurt shine through his features.

"Well, we were just talking about the party held by Xiao Lang and the Royal family tonight and you weren't saying anything. He's invited all of us." Mikan stated looking excited about being invited to a royal ball.

"We don't have any formal clothing." Natsume deadpanned watching as Mikan slowly frowned, her hand loosening around Xiao Lang's in the process. Xiao Lang quickly let go of her hand opting to wrap a comforting arm around her shoulder instead, he grinned easily.

"Already taken care of, the clothes should be delivered to your rooms two hours before the party; you'll go won't you?" the comment wasn't directed toward him but Natsume saw the challenge in Xiao Lang's eyes, a challenge that was all for him. Mikan was about to agree on her friends behalf noticing how Hoatru and Ruka nodded their approval when Natsume cut in crisply.

"Fine." Mikan cast her large brown eyes toward him, something was different. His calm, arrogant aura had changed. It didn't seem like Natsume had just accepted an invitation to a party, but rather was preparing to enter a war.

Mikan had a foreboding feeling that something big was going to happen at this party, and it didn't seem good.

--

Mikan hesitantly put on lip gloss, and brushed her hair into two braids.

"There I'm ready." Hotaru rolled her eyes and walked over to Mikan.

"If that's you ready I would hate to see you _not _ready." Mikan frowned, fingering one of her braids affectionately.

"What's wrong with my version of ready?" Hotaru snorted in a very un- lady-like manner, not that she was lady-like to begin with, but it really ruined the refined image she gave off.

"Because your version of ready looks like you just rolled out of bed and put your hair into braids." Mikan was about to retort but was quickly shoved down into a chair. Hotaru took a step forward before glancing over her shoulder and then eyeing Mikan suspiciously.

"Stay." Mikan rolled her eyes; jeez, Hotaru could treat her like such an idiot sometimes. When Hotaru came back the sleeves to her tight black shirt were rolled up to her elbows and she was holding a ton of makes up and hair products. Mikan cringed away.

"Do you really need…all of that?" there was a catch in her throat, as if Hotaru were actually holding deadly poison. Hotaru, noticing her nervousness and smiled viciously.

"Oh, yes, I'll be using it all." And she did; Mikan's hair was pulled this way and that while her face was being painted on seemingly simultaneously. Hotaru worked like a pro, and in the matter of a few minutes Mikan's complete hair and makeup was done to perfection.

Hotaru smiled at a job well done; Mikan's hair was elegantly twisted on top of her head, a few curls spilling out of the top and down to the nape of her neck. Her makeup was natural and regal, with brown eye-liner, mascara, golden eye shadow and light pink lip gloss; her skin seemed to glow thanks to the powder Hotaru and puffed on to her face. Mikan studied her face for a long moment before begrudgingly admitting that her version of ready was a bit better than Mikan's. A knock was heard from the door.

Hotaru walked over and opened it, outside lying on the floor were two ball-worthy dresses, maybe even more then ball-worthy. Hotaru took out her dress; it was dramatically black velvet, sleeveless and was backless dipping down till just the tip of her backbone, it would bare loads of her flawless, ivory skin. Mikan couldn't help but entertain the image of Ruka's face when he saw Hotaru in it. Suddenly the world went dark and a weight could be felt on her head, she groped at the item until it was completely off her. It was her dress that Hotaru had not so gracefully tossed on her; immediately Mikan was captivated by it. It was a cream colored, pure silk dress with a cinched waist and long flowing sleeves. It was off the shoulder and--on the left side of her leg--slit to mid thigh, a small train followed the dress and a design of gold, green, and pink butterflies and blossoms littered its material. The dress itself gave a feeling of belonging to an ancient Chinese empress.

"Common, or were going to be late." Hotaru said grabbing her velvet clutch and heading towards the door, Mikan followed.

--

Mikan and Hotaru headed to the hotel lobby and as they walked Chinese girls passed them giggling and blushing; Mikan was wondering what was going on when she spotted them. They both wore suits, Ruka's was a navy with a light blue silk tie that made his eyes shine, and Natsume wore a classic black suit which was untidy, with his jack left open to show the white silk under shirt he wore, the first three buttons were open showing the tan expanse of his chest. Mikan felt her cheeks heat up, ok, no wonder the Chinese girls were giggling like maniacs. She was about to say something when a short man looking all-business stalked up to her and bowed.

"Ms. Sakura, Prince Xiao Lang awaits the arrival of you and your-" the small man gave a quick glance to Ruka and Natsume.

"-friends." With that said the man quickly paced to the limo waiting outside the hotel and impatiently held the door open for them. Mikan, not wanting to be rude, hurriedly got into the car followed by Ruka; Natsume and Hotaru took their time, not sparing a glance to the man that was tapping his foot rhythmically and glaring at the floor.

When Natsume and Hotaru had finally entered the limo the little man slammed the door, hopped in the driver's seat, and sped away to the castle.

--

The palace was beautiful and Mikan couldn't stop gaping as the small man escorted them inside. As soon as they entered the lobby like room at the front of the building a flurry of reporters and camera flashes assaulted them. Mikan shielded her eyes while Ruka smiled, fake, but charmingly at the photographers and Hotaru studiously ignored them, looking like a queen among peasants. She watched Natsume take the media in stride, ignoring the constant questions that seemed to be said from every direction and glaring at any photographer that seemed to take more than one photo. Mikan stared at him in awe, how come all of her friends could deal so easily while she suffered? It wasn't fair. More reporters and photographers swarmed her as if they sensed she was the weakest link.

"Who are you? What's your age? Is Xiao Lang a friend of yours?" The rapid fire questions continued and Mikan could feel herself starting to hyperventilate. Natsume glanced over at Mikan and noticed the sweat that was starting to form on her forehead and the scared look in her large, brown eyes. He was about to step in when suddenly a figure dressed in a suit stepped in front of Mikan, shielding her from the rabid reporters.

"Please leave." Xiao Lang glared long and hard at all the reporters and even the bravest of them quickly scuttled away. His scary face quickly melted into a boyish grin as he turned to look at Mikan.

"Sorry about that," Xiao Lang's warm amber eyes drifted from her face down the length of her body, Natsume clenched his fist.

"You look nice." Mikan blushed prettily and tilted her head in thanks and lightly smacked his arm.

"You're the one that gave me the dress." She replied averting her eyes from his smoldering gaze. Over hearing this conversation the reporters quickly sprang into action, being discreet as not to face the prince's wrath. Again his eyes lingered on her body and Natsume, by now, was grinding his teeth.

"I wasn't talking about the dress." He caressed her face and looked into her eyes.

"Now, you look like the queen you were meant to be." He said, the paparazzi by now were crazily snapping photos and scribbling down notes. Natsume's eyes narrowed at the two, but in the back of his mind was a growing suspicion. Why did Xiao Lang get so pissed at the paparazzi before when they were just taking overly excited--yet still innocent--photos of the guests, but didn't bat a lash when they continued to take photos of him and Mikan, photos that could start rumors?

It didn't make sense.

--

Hotaru sipped her glass of champagne elegantly her violet eyes scanning quickly through the crowd before locking on Mikan and Xiao Lang. She had been watching them continuously all night and as the night had progressed so had her growing suspicion.

It didn't make sense; their relationship just didn't make any sense. The more Hotaru thought about it the more it continued to baffle her; how could they possibly be as close as they seemed? I mean, yes, perhaps they had once been in love but that was years ago. Not to mention the way they were around each other, everything was so rehearsed…as if they had practiced beforehand. That's when everything clicked and Hotaru finally understood.

Their relationship was a hoax, completely fake.

But the question was, why?

--

Mikan struggled to pull free as Natsume dragged her into a deserted pathway within the castle.

"Natsume, stop! Where are you taking me?" Natsume didn't answer but slowed his pace, when he finally halted they were in the middle of the pathway, the only thing signifying they weren't completely alone was the drifting sounds of the party from another room. He let go of her wrist and she immediately pulled it to her chest, twisting it and rubbing it soothingly, a light red mark was left in the wake of his grip. Natsume sighed heavily and leaned against the wall of the hall before sliding down to sit with his knees up in front of him, he didn't look at Mikan but instead stared at the ground looking utterly frustrated. Mikan, having never seen him looking so stressed and vulnerable before, crouched beside him, a look of concern on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she said gently, slowly Natsume looked up from the ground and looked into Mikan's angelic face. As she crouched down, the cream silk dress falling around her in gentle slopes, her rich brown hair curling around her glowing face, she looked like all the things a person envisioned an angel to look like; her big bedroom eyes were wide with concern and her face held a look of sweet care. Natsume felt himself speak against his will.

"What's going between you and Xiao Lang?" he meant to sound nonchalant but instead he sounded unsure and scolding. Mikan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she blinked uncomprehendingly.

"Me…and Xiao Lang?" she said slowly as if trying to process what he just said. By now Natsume's patience was reaching its end. He gripped both of her shoulders and gave her a quick shake.

"Yes, Xiao Lang. What's going on between you two?" He stared straight into her eyes and the intensity of his crimson orbs made her breath catch. Without thinking she blurted,

"Nothing! He, he wanted me to pretend to be his girlfriend until he can convince his mom to not arrange a marriage for him!" she said in one breath. His grip on her shoulders loosened and his body relaxed a little.

"So, you and him, it's all fake?" Natsume's feature softened and Mikan nodded in assurance trying to fathom why Natsume looked so relieved. Slowly he let her go and leaned back against the wall sighing in relief. Mikan was looking at him in confusion and Natsume opened his mouth to say something when the sound of someone announcing things over a microphone drifted in from the party. Mikan stood from her crouched position and lifted the edges of her dress turning before looking over her shoulder at Natsume who was still sitting.

"I'm going to go back first." She said turning back and starting toward the party. She took a step but a larger hand caught hers, confused she looked back.

"What is it?"

--

"Yes, Xiao Lang. What's going on between you two?" Natsume's heart was pounding as she opened her mouth to answer; afraid to know, but afraid not to know and end up regretting things. So when Mikan reassured him that their relationship (her and Xiao Lang's) was completely fake Natsume breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I'm going to go back first." Mikan said turning back and starting toward the party. Natsume lifted his head looking at her back as she started to walk away. He had never felt this way before, he felt anxious. She was leaving, going back to Xiao Lang and his party to play the part as his queen. And while half of his mind reasoned that their relationship was all an act, the other part of him felt nervous about it, as if the idea threatened him in some way.

Natsume remembered the way he had felt when he hadn't known that Mikan was just faking it, when he had thought that she had really fallen for the Chinese prince. It had been the worst feeling in the world; he never wanted to feel that way again.

His larger hand caught hers and confused she turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Natsume hesitated, this was it, he was going to take the plunge—he would not be plagued by his feelings anymore.

--

Mikan was getting nervous; Natsume's gaze was even more intense then before, it seemed as if he was staring into the very core of her being. And by the feeling in her stomach and the pounding of her heart, she didn't know if she liked it or not. She gulped slowly praying he wouldn't hear it, and again shakily asked.

"W-what is it?" was it just her, or was her voice sounding weak and breathy? The look in his eyes darkened with desire. So it wasn't just her.

When Natsume failed to answer her Mikan panicked a little, what the hell did he want and why wouldn't he let go of her hand? She tugged her hand free of his tight grip and turned away from him, her face blushing in embarrassment at the intense, longing look she had been receiving.

"If you have nothing to say, I'm going." She had barely taken a step when his voice stopped her.

"Wait." He sounded strained and when she turned around to look at him there was a new resolve in his eyes. Mikan's breath caught, and for a moment everything was silent. No longer could the sounds of the night and party reach them, it was just the two of them.

"I love you."

--

Mikan's eyes widened to a point where they were beginning to look like saucers. She couldn't believe what he just said; it just…just wasn't possible! Natsume had stood up by now and was steadily closing the distance between them. Mikan couldn't breathe; he was now looming over her, and she was trapped by his eyes. He tilted his head to the side and slowly leaned down, his eyes smoldering with desire she couldn't tell if she was returning.

Her eyelids slowly closed and she was lost, surrounded by his scent, his warmth—

"Mikan?" It was Xiao Lang, Mikan quickly pulled back from Natsume before their lips could meet her face utterly hot with embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" Mikan turned on her heel pacing quickly in Xiao Lang's direction.

"Nothing, just needed to think for a while." She replied. Thinking was exactly what she needed to do.

"Ok, but we need you back at the party, they're about to make an important announcement." Mikan nodded and Xiao Lang stuck out his arm, Mikan took it.

And as they started to leave Mikan turned to look back at Natsume one last time, and then she walked away. Natsume slid down the wall until he was sitting once again, his head in his arms.

_What have I done? _

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Ok, finally! Natsume's love is out of the closet; no, he isn't gay…it's a figure of speech. Anyway I hope you liked it, I didn't want to rush the I love u's but I mean common! I think you've all waited long enough and I think Natsume has had enough time to realize it himself—Mikan, on the other hand…well that's another story. Hmm, there's really nothing to say about this chapter except review and sorry for the late update!**

**Excuses: Yes, I know another late update from your favorite (or not) procrastinating authoress. But to help me justify why ****I have been updating slower than a kid with two broken arms, I would just like to announce…tad ah! I have joined a sport! I know isn't it-****painful torture and agony in a supposedly civil way****-wonderful! So because of this awfully-****painful****-fun sport, I have no time, I have to use that time to-****heal****-do my homework and focus on my studies. **

**So congratulations, there is your excuse. **

**PLUSHY BABBLE: **_OMG! People I have so much to share with you—I haven't updated in a while –coughlongtimecough- so I haven't had a chance to share my most deep and innermost ponderings on the universe. Nah! Just kidding, but I do want to share my thoughts with you on KAT-TUN! They are an amazing J-pop band that I have become extremely obsessed with recently. So I just want to say that they are awesome and that Jin Akanishi has now been appointed my future husband…I'm just waiting til its legal. Hmmm, I wonder if the marrying age is lower in Japan? –starts to look it up- _

_Well I have to go do some important research now… so I guess I'll see (or something like that) you all next time! _

**Review Please**_—why yes, I am this desperate. _


	17. Not According To Plan

**One of Them**

**Author: **Onyx

**Disclaimer: Don't own, won't own; but I do own a build-a-bear named Jinjin and I have the certificate to prove it. **

**Previously: **And as they started to leave Mikan turned to look back at Natsume one last time, and then she walked away. Natsume slid down the wall until he was sitting once again, his head in his arms.

_What have I done__? _

**A/N: I am completely useless and will not give any excuses as to why I am freakishly slow at updating: to all of you who continue to support me through my endless amounts of failure and writers block, I salute you and admire your endurance. **

**We really have gotten pretty far with this story, haven't we? But I'll save the pointless ramblings for after the chapter, well then, please enjoy. **

**Chapter 17, Not According to Plan**

Mikan walked with Xiao Lang to the main room of the palace, her hand resting lightly on his arm just the way they had practiced. She couldn't believe that Xiao Lang had walked in at such a crucial moment between her and Natsume, but what came as more of a surprise was the fact that the moment had became crucial at all. Mikan, frankly, was in utter shock with the whole situation and wasn't really present when they entered the ball room; actually she was in a daze all through the announcement Xiao Lang's parents were giving the crowd. So when they all burst into cheers, claps and whistles she didn't have a clue of what was going on.

Curiously she turned to Xiao Lang only to see him pale faced, his eyes cast nervously toward the floor, as if he had just gotten A+ on a test he cheated on. She tugged gently on his sleeve.

"Xiao Lang what's-?" Mikan was cut off with a tight hug from Xiao Lang's mother, the queen.

"Congratulations, my new daughter." Mikan froze, going stiff as a board in the queen's affectionate grip.

"What?" Mikan questioned, praying to all that was good and listening that she had heard terribly, terribly wrong.

"Oh my, she's in shock." Giggled the queen, petting Mikan's head fondly like she was some sort of adorable yet helplessly stupid pet.

"I said, you and Xiao Lang are engaged! Isn't it wonderful?" The crowd broke into a crescendo of cheers and claps all over again while the Orchestra broke into song. The queen hugged Mikan tightly once more, neither her nor the crowd noticing the way Mikan's face fell; when she broke away the queen had tears in her eyes.

"I am so happy; my son is finally getting married!" Mikan was still staring at the floor when the king came up behind all of them, placing a comforting hand on the queen's shoulder.

"Congratulations, make me proud son." Xiao Lang nodded obediently. He dared not oppose his father.

"Yes, Father." The said man nodded his approval before disappearing into the crowd of merrily dancing people, taking the queen with him. Mikan and Xiao Lang stood there for a minute before, hesitantly, he took hold of her arm and pulled her to the edge of the room. They didn't want to get run over by the people who seemed to dance without a care in the world and gleefully mock her with their happy, smiling faces. Mikan looked up, a bit startled by the sudden movement, but the minute she did she instantly regretted it. As if by fate their eye's connected from across the room, hers confused, surprised and unsure while his seemed a mixture of anger, weariness, and hopelessness. The look in his eyes alone made her want to cry; Natsume stood at the door of the ballroom watching her with a broken expression. And then he was gone, having turned away as soon as their eyes connected.

Xiao Lang and Mikan stood by the wall, neither moving or saying a word; they knew what had just happened and there was really nothing they could do at the moment to stop it, however Mikan was mute for a whole other reason. Of course the announcement of her unexpected marriage had startled her, but that wasn't what had really shut her up, it was more than that. It was the look in Natsume's eyes and the way he had walked away, without a scoff or a fight; it wasn't like him at all and Mikan knew it was her fault. He was broken hearted because he _loved_ her, really loved her; she could see it in his eyes. She didn't know what to do, what to say to fix all this. It was all out of her control, but one thing wasn't. There was still something she could do, something she could try to stop.

"Xiao Lang, about the marriage…" Xiao Lang looked at her, his expression desperate and strained.

"Please, please pretend for just a little longer." Mikan hesitated, she really couldn't do this anymore, things were spiraling out of control. She looked around the room where people were dancing and celebrating all on her behalf and reluctantly nodded in agreement. Xiao Lang was right though, she couldn't back out now, not with people's happiness on the line. She couldn't bear to let anyone else down. Xiao Lang sighed in relief taking her into his arms and holding her tight in thanks.

"I really owe you one." Mikan could feel the gazes of her friends on her back and quickly shoved Xiao Lang off her.

"No, I agreed, you don't owe me anything…but do you think I could rest? I'm just really exhausted." Xiao Lang grinned in tired agreement.

"Yeah, I'll just tell my mom that you are so overwhelmed you need a break. Just use the second level guest rooms, pick which ever you like. They're just up the stairs." Mikan blinked a bit bewildered.

"Guest room? Aren't I going back to the hotel?" Xiao Lang ruffled the back of his hair nervously.

"Uh no, you see, now that you're my "wife" my mom insists you stay here with the family." He said. Knowing his mother the way he did, it was safer for Mikan to stay at the palace or his mother would personally drag her back creating a huge scene with the press and making their marriage more public then it already was.

"But what about my stuff?"

"I'll make sure it's here by tomorrow."

"My friends?"

"Will also be staying here." Mikan crossed her arms knowing this was a losing battle, she wasn't going to get out of this castle without the royal family, and a scandal left in her wake. She would have to stay.

"Well," she bit her lip in finality.

"I suppose I'm staying here, so I'll see you?" Xiao Lang and her were now walking toward the door.

"At breakfast. 7:00." Ugh, who woke up at such an ungodly hour of the morning?

"Right." Mikan was about to bolt out of the room with as much composure as she had left, when Xiao Lang brought her hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on the appendage.

"Truly, thank you for doing this." A wry smile made its way to her lips.

"Anything for a friend."

--

The guest room was nice, in a royal and uncomfortably expensive way. Mikan threw herself down onto the bed that was better suited for 13 people instead of just one girl. The army of pillows lining the top of the bed were feather soft and cool to the touch, unused until this very day she suspected. Not that she really cared at the moment; the only thing she cared about right now was hiding under the huge white comforter of the bed and escaping the world with sleep. She wanted to sleep forever; no pain, no disappointments, no problems—just the unending comfortable, warm, relaxed feeling and dreams filled with endless possibilities.

But as she snuggled down into the sheets she found herself hopelessly awake, perhaps even a bit lonely in the huge room. It was a strange feeling she was having, it was the feeling of wanting the comfort of a friend but not wanting to see anyone at the moment. The more she thought about the day's events, the more restless she became and yet she couldn't stop thinking. When she turned to look at the digital clock on her nightstand, it read 12:00. She sighed and turned over on her side, the party should have ended by now but she could still imagine the rich and famous dancing the night away in the ballroom.

When sleep still didn't find her, she thought about Natsume. About the way she had slept so easily when he had offered his bed to her in the midst of her fear. The way the bed had seemed so unbelievably awkward but safe and comfortable at the same time. Natsume was affectionate in his sleep, but for once Mikan hadn't minded, in fact she had enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her; it was the feeling of safety. The night was beginning to wear on her and sleep was taking its claim on her drooping eye lids, but before she fell prey to slumber she had to wonder:

Why was it that, after everything that had happened today, she wished more than anything that Natsume was lying in bed beside her?

--

When Mikan got up it was 5 minutes til 7:00, she groaned and rolled over in the bed knowing that only horror, awkwardness, and fake smiles awaited her; so much for the dream of sleeping forever. Sighing she climbed out of bed and headed for a shower. When she emerged from the bathroom, rosy cheeked and fresh, an expensive looking skirt and shirt was waiting for her probably delivered by a maid. A brand name designer from Paris no doubt. The outfit was a pretty, cute, pastel colored summer dress that she knew would not suit her at all. But between that and her Hello Kitty pajamas she opted for the dress.

The thing was tight and constricting of movement, it didn't allow for anything except perfect posture and fit her like an overly snug glove. It barely brushed her knees and had a square cut out collar, showing a hint of her modest bust line. Mikan left her hair down; it was a bit wavey from her shower and would dry easier naturally.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a second wondering who the girl in the reflection was, certainly not her. The Mikan Sakura she knew was a book worm that wished to escape to the fantasy world and be swept away by a Prince. Not the girl reflected back at her, who wore expensive clothing, had popular friends, and was engaged to a Prince she neither loved nor wanted.

Sadly, Mikan was beginning to realize that every day she got closer to becoming the girl reflected back at her.

--

When she made it to the dining room, the awkwardness didn't fail to impress her and make her fidget nervously even though she had expected it. At least the queen was beaming, but she was the only one, both Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru were staring at their food quietly while the king and Xiao Lang ate with a sort of grace and authority. The queen shot her son an expectant look and, with a sigh, he turned with a lazy smile and ushered Mikan over to the seat beside him. Mikan tried to smile, really she did, but she could feel the grimace that graced her face when she saw that her seat was directly across from Natsume's. She idly wondered what she had done in her past life to deserve the short end of every stick that came her way.

She sat and pointedly stared at her lap, though it didn't really help due to the fact that Natsume was _burning_ a hole in her head. As much as she didn't want to, she felt herself being drawn into his gaze like it was a magnetic attraction. Slowly she lifted her eyes, and when their eyes met she felt a shock go through her system and her heart speed up in reaction. It felt like with just his gaze he had sent an electric current racing through her body and jump starting her heart. The queen, it seemed, was smarter then anyone gave her credit for because as soon as she saw the small interaction she stood. Smiling a bit viciously at Natsume it morphed to sugary sweet before looking at Mikan and her son.

"My, it's really such a lovely day, why don't you both take advantage of it and take a stroll in the garden?" Her tone didn't leave room for disagreement. Reluctantly both the said people stood sharing a knowing glance before holding hands and walking out of the dining room, leaving Natsume to battle the noble woman that was now glaring at him alone.

It didn't look like either was going to back down anytime soon. Ruka and Hotaru sighed in unison before Hotaru finally looked up from her food and to him; Ruka stared back expectant and anxious. Had she perhaps gotten the signals he was trying to send her, the feelings he was trying to convey, the-

"Are you going to finish that?" With another sigh Ruka passed her his plate.

--

While Xiao Lang and Mikan lazily walked around the gardens-they really didn't have the energy to do much else considering it was 7:00 in the morning after a late party- Mikan couldn't shake the sneaking suspicion that someone was watching them. She brushed the feeling aside; it was probably just Xiao Lang's overly-enthusiastic mom. However the farther they walked from the castle and its open patio, the warier she felt. If in fact it was the queen watching them then why did the gaze feel so…evil?

Xiao Lang could sense the evil, the sinister, malicious eyes watching him and Mikan. As he strolled along, he discretely guided Mikan ahead of him. If they ended up in the face of danger he had to make sure she didn't get hurt; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she did.

But though they both sensed the impending doom, neither really had a chance to stop it. Neither knew it would happen so fast. The red dot on Xiao Lang's back couldn't be seen at first look, on second it might seem like a trick of light, but in fact it was that small mark that could very well mean the end for him. Because when following the dot up to its origin you would see a gun; a gun pointed to the spot on Xiao Lang's back that was directly across from his heart.

The trigger was pulled.

--

Natsume heard screams from outside the castle and stood immediately, springing into action. He ran through the kitchen, finally making it to the clear glass doors that lead to the garden, when he stopped short. Sitting in the garden full of beauty and life was Mikan. She was crying, tears glistening and streaming down her cheeks. Out there surrounded by exotic flowers and sunshine she looked nothing short of a goddess. However something was off. Natsume studied the scene again; Mikan's dress was stained red and the grass around her glistened with the same substance.

Despite the fact that Xiao Lang seemed to lay peaceful and content in Mikan's lap Natsume knew that wasn't the case at all.

Xiao Lang had been shot.

--

**A/N: Finished! Hope you enjoyed. **

**This story really is taking too long; to be honest, I only expected it to go for about 15 chapters at most but it just doesn't seem to want to end. **

**Onyx, by the way, is my new pseudonym. I would very much appreciate being addressed by this name from now on, so if you ever see a story written by Onyx (even if it's under a different user-name) it's me. **

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
